Humanoid love
by sane.allen
Summary: The NOAH Humanoid corp. wants to destroy all human kinds by sending their Humanoids AKA Akuma to kill humansThe black order org. are the people who destroys the Akuma and plan to bring the NOAH down before they could succeed. So they send their strongest man, Kanda Yuu, to infiltrate the corporation and stop them. Join Kanda and his companion, Allen in this mission. Yullen, yaoi..
1. Chapter 1

Humanoid love

Summary: The NOAH Humanoid corp. wants to destroy all human kinds by sending their Humanoids AKA Akuma to kill humans, but there are obstacles always blocking their way. The black order org. are the people who destroys the Akuma and plan to bring the NOAH down before they could succeed. So they send their strongest man, Kanda Yuu, to infiltrate the corporation and stop them but hey who said he would do it all by himself? Join Kanda and his companion, Allen in this mission.

Warning: thanks to Kanda's bad mouth, bad grammar

Disclaimer: I don't own d-gray man

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_Somewhere at the outskirt of London, there's a white mansion standing at the bottom of a hill. Two people live there, one is a man of 30 years old he wear a tuxedo, brown eyes and his curly long brown hair and is tied into a low pony tail, and his companion is his one and only son, a 15years old boy, he wore a long sleeve button up shirt, a black vest, he had silver hair and eyes and upside pentagram scar above his left eyebrow and down to it is a lightning scar until his cheek and a deform arm with a black color from his hand to his shoulder, two rings like on his shoulder and kunai like surrounding the rings._

"_Father!" the boy called the man look at him smiling,_

"_What is it Allen?" he asks,_

"_Can we go to the park today Mana?" Allen asks Mana frown,_

"_Allen how many time do I have to tell you never call me by my name," he said_

"_But you're the one who create me." Allen said,_

"_Still I treat you like a son and you should treat me as a father."_

"_How can I treat you like a father if I'm a…" Allen was cut by Mana_

"_No matter what you are Allen, you're still my son and I created you after all." He insisted,_

"_Alright!" Allen agrees and they laugh, together they live happily always happy, always, but all of it ends so suddenly. Because one night….._

_BANG! BANG!_

_Gunshot was heard inside the mansion._

"_What do you want?!" Mana roared, in front of him was a man holding a gun._

"_Give me the chip and the files." He said,_

"_I'll never give my personal things to you!" Mana shouted,_

"_Just give it to me you damn Scientist!" the man roared,_

"_I rather die than give them to you, level 2 Akuma!" Mana shouted back, and that was the last straw for the man called Akuma for he shot Mana at the chest. Akuma scoff and left the place, few minute later Allen came out. Wondering where he was all this time? He was told to hide at the underground lab to protect his father's file. Allen sits down on the floor and look at Mana sadly._

"_Father?" he called Mana look at him and smiled,_

"_I'm sorry my son," Allen shook his head,_

"_No, I should have come here when I heard the gunshot, but I was modified to follow every order." He said_

"_That is something I'm proud of," he said smiling, Allen smiled back but sadly, then he look at the door, frowning._

"_He's back and this time with companions," Allen look at Mana again, "Father what will I do?" Mana looks at him then, he unhook his necklace from his neck and gave it to Allen._

"_Take this and the files, computer chips, everything and hide at the cottage, which is the safest place for you." Allen accept it,_

"_What about you?" he asks again,_

"_I'll stay here, I'm going to die anyway." Mana smiled blood slip down from his lips, Allen hesitated. Mana frown,_

"_I order you to do as I say." Allen bowed his head then look up again, he then kiss him on the forehead._

"_I love you father." He said,_

"_I love you too my son," Mana said then Allen stand up and left, running._

'_I'm sorry my son, that I made you the most unique of them all.' Mana thought looking at the door where Allen went. 'Now that I'm going to die, you'll be back on your emotionless self.' Allen turns right at a corner then open a metallic door._

'_To be back on the way you are right now you need someone who can love you the way you are, like how I love you.'_

_Allen took all the files found on Mana's desk and the computer chip, everything._

'_That's how unique you are from them, and because of that you'll always return to your original self, time to time, forever.'_

_Allen brought all of Mana's belongings at the elevator._

'_With that I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my son.' He closes his eyes and tears slip by. Allen look at the roof of the elevator. _

"_I heard everything father and Apology accepted." He stated smiling, Mana open his eyes and smiled. He brought his right hand on his wrist watch found at his left hand, then the door open some men enter, their enemy the Akuma. Mana smiled again and presses the center of his watch…._

_BANG! _

_Everything exploded, with their things and the people inside. Allen look at the mansion, the fire, from the top of the mountain. Then back at the cottage._

"_Destroy it Allen, and goodbye." Allen said or rather repeated Mana's word, after that he destroy the cottage with the files and everything else._

"_Well, it wasn't a waste to bring it here, and destroy it. Mana I mean father isn't predictable after all. Buying some time to tell me everything it was all worth it." Allen bowed his head down and then his eyes turn dull, he look up again._

"_Keep walking forward." He said emotionless. "I will, I will." He left the place disappearing from the sight._

* * *

><p>Three years later.<p>

Three years have pass, things had change. Changes that made Mana and Allen angry, if Mana's alive that is, a new building was made a buildings to build Humanoids, to help people, it was called NOAH Humanoid corp... But, that was not the truth. The truth is this Humanoid aka Akuma made by the NOAH are killing machines, when people buy them they have to wait for weeks to kill them and worse is that by killing they can be more human like. The example was the level 2 Akuma that killed Mana. However if there is a bad news there is always a good news. There's a new organization that have mission to kill all Akuma before they could kill all human kind they're called. The black order organization, they were just very few with people, very few but strongest and the brightest people.

The NOAH Humanoid corp. is being led by Millennium Earl and his six adopted children. First child Road Camelot, second Tykki Mikk, third Lulubell, Fourth and Fifth Jasdevi and Debitto and last is Skin Bolic. While the Black Order Org. is led by Komui Lee, Reever Wenham and Hevlaska. Wars have been secretly been going between this two groups, that no one even know.

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped from a young boy lips, looking above from the grass field he's laying at. Watching the clouds slowly passing him by, then he raises his left trying to grab it then sigh again lowering it. He stands up, then look at his right, narrowing them. Just then in a blink of an eye, his left eye turn black with black with two red rings.<p>

"I know you're there come out," he demanded, "Akuma." Adding it then some blurred shadow jump out from a bush he was looking at and landed in front of him, surrounding him.

"We won't harm you, if you'll surrender to us, calmly." One of the Akuma said, the boy just look at them, his left eye showing the true colors of the humanoids hidden under the human skin.

'Two orange and eight gray colors,' He thought, then smirks,

"He only sent two levels twos and eight level ones, does he really think I'll go with you?" he asks,

"Please, just come with us, we need a leader like you." A level two said, "Master Allen," he added, Allen tilt his head to the side smiling.

"I would like to be your leader but the person who ordered you to get me is someone I hate the most." He stated, the Akuma growled.

"Then we have to take you by force." With that said, they all lunged towards Allen who shook his head, he raises his left hand and leveled it with his shoulder.

"Innocence activate." He whispered, then all of a sudden his left arm turn into a silver cannon like still connected to his body, then fire. The once peaceful green field turns into a battlefield. Gun fire and metal hitting each other was heard…

* * *

><p>Minute later all went back to normal except for the shells of the bullets and the destroyed parts of the Akuma. Allen look at them emotionless then look at his left arm, a robot arm from his fingers ending at his shoulder blades….. he sigh.<p>

"Why am I not use to this even if I'm a humanoid?' he asks himself he raises his right hand putting it on his left arm.

"Skin," he said then there were tissues like form came out from his arm an after a while it return back to its deformation. The he spun around pulling out his hand gun all the way.

"Get out of there." He growled the second later someone came out from the bush he was pointing at, Allen raise an eyebrow from the familiar face then put back his hand gun underneath his clothes on his back.

"I'm surprise for after all of those years, you're still alive." Allen said sarcastically.

"And after all of those years you're still young, powerful, sexy and beautiful." The man said with a smugly voice on the last word. "I'm sure a lot of people will pounce at you the moment they'll see you." He added, smirking.

"I'm a humanoid, I'll always remain like this and I can protect myself." Allen said turning around to have his back facing the man. "What are you doing here anyway, Cross?" (A/N: he wears he's general uniform.) he ask the man laugh.

"Still emotionless," he said then felt something sharp pressing at his neck, he look down and saw a blade and glance behind him and saw Allen glaring at him, putting a little pressure at the pocket knife.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Allen growled, Cross raise his hand surrendering.

"It something that involve Mana before he died." Cross said Allen move away from him and watch the man intensely.

"What?" Cross look at him.

"D you want to be an exorcist?" Cross asks Allen took a step back then walk away.

"I will take that you still have to think about it!" Cross shouted Allen waved his hand dismissively making him sigh.

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

Allen lean the window of his cottage he build three years ago.

So deep in thoughts until something flash in his mind

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Mana was working something on his lab, wearing his lab coat putting and assembling the electronics wire and metal parts that are needed to create a humanoid._

"_I'm almost done." Je said and lean away looking at the robot. Then he put some liquid inside the to mechanical body. And tissues like form began to cover it all. Minutes later although it seems hours for Mana, the body was done and now it look like a fifteen years old boy, with silver hair and an upside down pentacle on his left forehead._

"_Wake up child." Mana said the boy open his eyes then looks at Mana, the latter smiled and the boy smiled back but it never reach his silver eyes._

"_Your name is Allen Walker." Mana said Allen nodded, "I'm Mana Walker, your creator and your father." Allen tilt his head to the side._

"_Father?" he asks, Mana nodded._

"_I'm the one who creates you and I'll treat you like how I treat my first son." Mana said,_

"_Father,"_

"_Yes, my child…" Mana hugged Allen tightly. 'Your back in my arms,' he thought a single tear slips from his eye and then Allen slowly hugged back._

_Week later_

"_Mana!" Allen called, placing their dinner at the table. Few seconds later Mana arrived with a mock glare._

"_It's father to you." He said Allen giggled, then Mana smiled and they both sat and eat._

"_Ne Mana," Allen look at Mana who look back._

"_What is it Allen?" he asks,_

"_Why am I different from the other humanoids?" he asks Mana remained silent._

"_You're different because you are unique my son," he answered. "What makes you unique is that when you are love just like how I love you or you were love by your true love you feel the emotion we feel, all of the emotion, pain, sadness, love, and happiness, you'll eat like human and sleep like human." Mana said,_

"_But what if no one will love me because of my deformity?" Allen asks, Mana thought it for a minute._

"_I'm sure someone will Allen, no one could resist your kindness and beautifulness so I'm sure of it." Mana said, Allen nodded, _

"_And Allen," Mana started Allen look at him. "When the time comes I want you to join the organization I'm in and help them." He said,_

"_Organization?"_

"_Yes Allen, the Black Order Org. can you promise me you'll help them?"_

"_How will I know that it's that Organization? I know the Noah but yours I don't I wouldn't know if it's the right one I chose." Allen stated,_

"_I had a friend name Cross Marian who will visit us tomorrow and I'll tell him that you'll them." Mana said Allen nodded,_

"_How can I help them?"_

"_Be an exorcist Allen." Allen thought it for a minute before nodding._

"_I will Mana, I promise!"_

_End of Flash back_

* * *

><p>'It's settled then,' Allen thought closing his eye to dream of darkness,<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Allen lay down on the green again enjoying the wing brushing his cheeks and hair. He open his closed eyes.<p>

"Come out Cross," he said then Cross came out from a tree.

"So what is your answer, Allen?" Cross asks Allen stands up and went towards Cross when he was just a meter away he took a capsule form his pocket, clicking the top and threw it on the ground. When it hit the ground it explode and the smoke came out after a while the smoke disappear and was replace ny a small suitcase. Allen pick it up and smiled Cross smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said and they left the field.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**How was it? Was it good or bad? Should I continue it or not? And this is my Third story! So please tell me if you want this to continue I'll be waiting for the reviews.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**P.S. please review I'm waiting…..**


	2. Chapter 2

warning: Wrong grammars

disclaimer: i don't own d. gray-man

Chapter one

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"_So what is your answer, Allen?" Cross asks Allen stands up and went towards Cross when he was just a meter away he took a capsule form his pocket, clicking the top and threw it on the ground. When it hit the ground it explode and the smoke came out after a while the smoke disappear and was replace by a small suitcase. Allen pick it up and smiled Cross smirk._

"_I'll take that as a yes then," he said and they left the field._

* * *

><p>"So how were you after those years, Allen?" Cross asks, Allen look from the window to him… right now he and Cross are riding at a carriage that Cross owned and are heading towards the hideout of the Black order Organization.<p>

"Fine, nothing much happen." Allen mumbled, Cross sigh.

"Why did you live so far from London? You could just live near the house you live three years ago.." Cross stated Allen sigh.

"Did you even think about them finding me? I mean if I live near the house they'll ambush me while I'm sleeping even though I can defend myself. I don't want to risk my robotic life by living there." He pointed Cross nodded.

"By the way I would like to keep it a secret that I'm a humanoid…." He added Cross look at him frowning.

"Why?" he asks Allen look at him.

"What do you mean why? Didn't you even think that there might be a spy there? A human spy not a humanoid and if they knew who I am they'll use you and your people as a hostages…. The enemy knows how to make me surrender…." He said then look outside. "Also if your Organization knew who I am they might…. Well use my knowledge or worst took some parts that father put on me…" he added Cross sigh.

"That's Leverrier thing, not Komui, Reever or Hevlaska… also this people are your father's friend….." he trailed off raising an eyebrow, "Wait did you just call Mana father?" he asks Allen nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? He treated me like a son and I treated him like a father so what's wrong with that?" he asks Cross just shrug.

"Nothing, it just that you usually call him by his name when I was around…." He mumbled Allen look at him emotionless.

"Shut it uncle Cross." He said then looks at the window Cross sigh and look outside as well.

"We're near Brat…." He said only get smack on the head by Allen, making him dizzy then faint.

"Never call me a brat…." He growled then sighs and look outside….

"Hello London." He whispered

* * *

><p>Somewhere in London there was an organization hidden from the people's knowledge, that only the supporters knew that they existed, they are called the Black Order Organization. This organization are people who will destroy the humanoids the secretly killing machine the NOAH Humanoid corp. creates, their leader is Komui Lee, Reever Wenham and Hevlaska. And right now they are at their hideout having a meeting,<p>

"Is everyone here?" Komui asks

"Cross is not here yet…." Tiedoll said, Komui sigh.

"Where is he when he knows that we'll be having a meeting?" he asks they just shrug.

* * *

><p>At the carriage<p>

Allen look at Cross then sigh. The carriage just stop a while ago and their driver called Toma said that they've arrive.

"Um," he look up and saw Toma fidgeting. "Aren't you going out young sir?" he asks Allen shook his head.

"Just Allen," he said and look at Cross again. Leaning to his ear, Allen parted his lips.

"The debt collectors are here." He whispered then Cross immediately sat up, looking around then at Allen who look at him….

"Your still running away ha?" he asks before Cross could protest he immediately added. "We're here by the way." He said then walks out from the carriage followed by a grumbling Cross. Toma went to Allen side.

"What's wrong with Cross-dono, Allen-dono?" he asks Allen look at him frowning.

"Just Allen, and I woke him up by saying the statement he hate the most and will always will." He said Toma nodded. Then went inside the sewer, Toma I apologize to Allen while they're on their way.

"I'm sorry about this." he said Allen just shrug.

"It's fine, and the best way to hide from the Akuma." He said Toma smiled.

They then stop in front of a metal door Toma was about to knock when Cross cleared his throat. He look at Cross to see him glaring he was about to asks what's wrong when he was grab at the neck of his hood he look at the back to see Allen. Toma look at the door the when he heard some banging and saw Cross angrily banging it.. if that door was a person it would be dead, being beat up into a pulp…. Toma and Allen sweat drop when Cross growled and put all of his strength at the punch which made the hinges of the door broke…..

* * *

><p>The others that were at the conference room waiting for Cross was startled when they heard a loud bang, they look at each other before running outside towards the door. They arrive and saw Cross there looking angry at them, they also saw a boy with white hair and Toma trying to fix the door<p>

"DAMN! HOW LONGER DO YOU WANT ME TO KNOCK AT YOUR GODDAMN DOOR!?" he roared they sweat drop,

"Eh? You were?" Komui asks dumbfounded.

"OF COUSRE I AM IDIOT! AND I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BREAK IT!" he shouted

"…"

"WHAT?!" they shouted running towards Allen and Toma and stop just in time to hear Allen mumbled "Damn Cross making me to fix the stuff he destroyed." He mumble, then fix the door with a kick making it look like brand new. Toma went to his side and whispered.

"Do you really need to hide it a secret that you're a humanoid even though you fix the door, Allen-dono?" he asks Allen nodded, then knock it making a loud noise enough to be heard 1 kilometers away. Komui and the rest covered their ears then look at Allen.

"What are you looking at?" Allen asks, then turn around to look at them, theirs breathe caught in their throats when they saw Allen's face, 'Beautiful,' was their thoughts. Allen raises an eyebrow.

"Can I ask what you are looking at?" he said, that made them snapped.

"Uh, Can we ask who you are?" Komui asks back, Allen sigh.

"I'm no one important," he said monotone

"I don't think so." Komui smiled, Allen sigh again.

"I don't think this is worth it," he look up and saw Cross who gestured him to follow. "And I think I should follow Cross." He said and was about to pass by them only to get slam at the wall. He looks behind him and saw a samurai boy, with has long blue - hair tied into a ponytail and dark blue eyes.

"You have to answer our superior Moyashi." He growled

'He already gives him a name.' they thought sweat dropping.

'Did he call me beansprout?' Allen thought then sigh, the samurai had a vein pop on his head.

"Will you stop sighing!" he shouted, that's when Allen notices that there was a blade at his neck, he raises an eyebrow.

'Innocence,' He thought 'So he's an equipment type, meaning an ordinary human that had the ability to kill any Akuma.'

"Do you know what you are holding?" he asks, they all pause, the samurai narrowed his eyes.

"Its innocence," he answered Allen hums that send chill on his trapper's spinal cord.

'What is this?' he thought looking at Allen's lips.

"How much do you know about it?" Allen asks again they began to narrow their eyes.

"They only knew on how to use it brat." Cross voice was hear they all look at him and sweat drop except for Allen, when he gave them a glare.

"Why did you attack him?" he asks, the samurai frown.

"He didn't answered the question ask to him damn womanizer." He said Cross frown

"You…" he growled, Allen sigh.

"They don't know anything? How can you expect me to join here?" he asks Cross shrug at him, and look at them back glaring.

"You know him?" the samurai asks Allen who sigh. Allen then grab his wrist and turn them around, making him facing the wall and Allen trapping him.

"What the-?" Kanda trailed off.

"Brat let go of him." Cross said, Allen growled and glare at Cross.

"You know that's not my name." he stated letting the samurai go, who rubbed his wrist that was bruised,

"Kanda, are you alright?" Komui asks then gasped when he saw the bruised, Allen look at them then bowed, startling them.

"Sorry about the wrist." He said, then walk towards Cross, when he arrive in front of Cross -who sweat drop because of his glare, Allen grab his clothes, lift him up then throw him at the door…..

BBBAAAANNNNGGGG!

Was heard they all covered their ears except for Allen, shrieking as well except for Kanda and Allen. They look at Cross then at Allen.

"What did you call me Cross?" he asks irritated, they sweat drop.

"Allen." Cross stated then faint, "That's what I thought." Allen sigh and look at them.

"Seriously you don't know about the innocence?" he asks they shake their heads,

"Tell them Allen." Cross stated standing up making Allen smirk.

"You just don't want them to know that you knew none of the innocence, which made you, wakes up." He said Cross raise his hand surrendering.

"Mind tells us who he is Cross." Hevlaska demanded Cross shake his head.

"Can't tell you, unless of course you agree to let him tell you about the innocence," He stated they frown and look at the place where Allen was only to see it empty.

"…"

"EHHHH!?" they ran and went to the meeting room to see Allen there looking at the screen frowning.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Reever asks angrily, Kanda lung at him, Allen dodge him still looking at the screen, Cross went inside.

"Now you know why I came to get you?" he asks,

"I already know your reason, what I can't believe is that they have a large of numbers." He said, Allen look at them.

"The innocence is not enough to defeat them we need to destroy the main chip for them to be shut down." he stated, Kanda frown.

"The way you talk made it look like you know everything about them." He said.

"I know nothing about them, but I know their weakness." He said, "They have two weaknesses; the innocence and the main chip." He sat down, like he was the superior of everything.

"The innocence as we all knows are some special type of metals that can destroy every humanoid that will kill people if it was touched, or hit. The main chip is the one that program them, and if we destroy it, it'll shut the Akuma down, this chip is just like an ordinary one, and however it's very big that it has to be put at a huge computer." He look at them.

"The innocence has two types, equipment type and parasitic type. The example of equipment type is the one that samurai hold. However I can't tell you about the parasitic type." He said then stands up, "I'm going back at the inn I'm going to stay across this sewer if you need anything just go there." He said, and then left. Leaving the others to fully record everything he said.

"I can't believe a boy like him knew something like that." Komui said they nodded then look at Cross.

"Who was that Cross?" Hevlaska asks,

"That child is Allen Walker." He said they remained silent. Then Cross look at them.

"What do you want to do now? Let the boy help you? I'm sure he got some bright ideas." Cross said, Komui hummed then look at them.

"I think we need the boy's help."

* * *

><p>Later that day….<p>

"Seriously, you can get me tomorrow morning you know. Not around nine o clock in the evening." Allen complain glaring some holes on Cross head, who starts to sweat.

"Hey, hey. We need to defeat the earl fast. So we need to do so fast." He stated Allen sigh, they look around and when Cross was about to knock Allen said.

"Cover your ears if you don't them to bleed." Cross grunt and knock the door.

DDDOOOIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Allen waited then Cross fainted with his ears bleeding then the door open. Kanda look at him then at Cross, raising an eye brow he look back at the humanoid.

"He didn't do as I say," he said, Kanda took some cotton from his ear.

"I think this door is useful." Kanda murmured Allen nodded and went inside dragging Cross. Once inside Allen follow Kanda leaving Cross behind. They arrive in front of the door and went inside.

"Aren't you supposed to knock?" Allen asks Kanda glared at him and went insides.

"Ah there you are Allen-kun!" Komui greeted him, "I'm Komui Lee, the leader of this org. with Reever Wenham and Hevlaska." He said Allen bowed his head.

"What makes you call me?" he asks Komui gestured him to take his seat.

"Actually, we need your ideas to help us defeat the NOAH Humanoid corp." he said Allen nodded.

"Ideas you say," Allen thought it for a minute. "I can give you two ideas the first is simple but need a lot of preparation, while the second is risky but doesn't need to be that long." Allen said Komui nodded.

"The first one is to lure the humanoid of the NOAH and the Noah themselves at a abandon building, that no one will go and we'll make it explode." Komui hum.

"Is this successful?" Reever asks,

"I'll give you 50% for that; there might be a chance that the humanoids will know as well as the Noah's." he said they thought it for a minute before asking for the second option.

"Destroy the main chip." They froze. "Like I said it's risky, but the chance of winning is 100%." He said,

"How are we going to do it?" Hevlaska asks,

"By sending your strongest man and me to infiltrate the main company and let us destroy the chip but the chance of dying is possible." He said Komui bowed his head, Allen stands up.

"I take it you need to think about it, I'm leaving call me when you decide it already." He said and left with Kanda behind.

"Komui?" Reever asks, Komui look up.

"We go for the second option." He said,

"We have to send Kanda then." Hevlaska said Komui nodded,

"If what Allen said is true, then we have no choice but to choose the less destruction." Komui said, "Reever I want you to made some paper for this mission, so that we can send Kanda, I hope he'll live." He hopes they nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p>With Kanda and Allen<p>

"Oi Moyashi," he called Allen glared at him. "Are you sure about the options you gave them?" he asks Allen nodded

"Of course I Am." he said, and then left the hide out Kanda still following him. Allen glances at him.

"What do you want samurai?" he asks,

"It's Kanda." Kanda stated Allen hum.

"How old are you exactly?" Kanda suddenly asks Allen stops on his tracks and look at him with dull eyes before smiling.

"15." He said then walk away, leaving Kanda to look at his back.

"What is he? It looks likes he doesn't have any emotion." Kanda asks himself then walk back to the hideout.

* * *

><p>At the inn where Allen is staying<p>

Allen was looking at the ceiling frowning.

"That man he made me smiles even though my eyes are dull. Did he care?" he mumbled. Then fall asleep.

The next day Kanda was called by Komui to go to his office. He arrive and sit at the couch in front of Komui's table.

"Listen Kanda-kun," Komui started although a bit hesitated. Kanda sigh

"I know your sending me on this mission right?" he guessed Komui nodded.

"I'm sorry but you're the best we had and most of all the strongest." He said Kanda nod, then the door open showing a yawning Allen.

"Hello Allen-kun~" Komui greeted Allen mumble a hello and sit beside Kanda.

"Why did you call me again?" he asks Komui look down Allen sigh. "You know if you're afraid about the risk of the second option, just send me there and I'll do it myself." He said, Kanda growled.

"What made you think we'll allow?" he asks Allen look at him.

"If we're going to do it for the world then I think you'll allow me." He stated, Kanda scoff.

"Like a Moyashi like you could do it." He said Allen growled.

"I'm not a Moyashi." He said, Kanda look at him then smirk.

"Really? Because it's hard to believe with your white hair and more on that you're small." He said,

"I could say the same with you girly man." Allen retorts back smirking when the smirk on Kanda's face turn into a frown.

"Old man."

"BaKanda,"

"You…." Kanda growled and was about to lung at Allen when Komui cleared his throat; they both look at him to see Komui smiling.

"Okay, enough you two we still had a short briefing." He said Allen nodded Kanda grunt.

"Alright, Allen I and my co-leaders chose the second option. And you said that we need to send our strongest man together with you right?" he asks Allen nodded. "I'm sending Kanda Yuu with you." He said Allen froze.

'Shit!' he thought then nodded.

"Is there something you like to say Allen-kun?" Komui asks Allen nodded.

"I'm just adding this." he said they look at him. "The main building of the Noah is not here," they froze.

"You mean…." Komui trailed.

"Yes, the main building is far from here and it'll took three months for this mission to be complete." He said.

"Where is the main building located?" Kanda asks Allen look at him.

"Antarctica." He answered Komui stands up.

"How did you know about that?" he asks Kanda glared at Allen who just look at them emotionless.

"Simple they tried to capture me once and they slip the place they were hiding at when I asks where." He said Komui hum for a minute before sitting down.

"But why would it take three months?" he asks,

"Simple I need still need to make a plan and then make sure to gather enough information about them." He stated, and then look at Kanda.

"Pack some warm clothes." He said Kanda grunt and left.

"There is more right Allen-kun?" Komui guessed Allen nodded.

"Yes we need to kill the Noah while we're on the way."

"Alright, but Allen-kun can you please make sure that Kanda will live after this mission?" Komui requested

"Unless you ordered me to, I won't." he said Komui stands up.

"Allen Walker, I ordered you to protect Kanda Yuu until you arrive back here." He ordered Allen smirk.

"Of course sir….."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…..<strong>

**I'm sorry about this lame chapter and the grammars as well. But I'm trying to work hard on the grammars and to make this story even better. However I would discontinue this if there aren't many reviews, hehehe I'm not threatening I just need some encouragement to continue this anyway thank you**

**For reviewing **

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

* * *

><p>"<em>There is more right Allen-kun?" Komui guessed Allen nodded.<em>

"_Yes we need to kill the Noah while we're on the way."_

"_Alright, but Allen-kun can you please make sure that Kanda will live after this mission?" Komui requested_

"_Unless you ordered me to, I won't." he said Komui stands up._

"_Allen Walker, I ordered you to protect Kanda Yuu until you arrive back here." He ordered Allen smirk._

"_Of course sir….."_

* * *

><p>"This better work Moyashi." Kanda growled, Allen just shrug and continue to look at the sceneries they pass by. After accepting Komui's order of protecting Kanda, Allen left the office to pack some clothes once he was done there was a knock on the door he open it and saw Kanda, Komui and Cross there.<p>

"You better not die Allen." Cross said Allen nodded.

"Please keep your promise." Komui said Allen smiled then walk ahead.

"Be careful Kanda-kun." Komui said looking at Kanda who was watching Allen back's, he glance at him then smirk.

"Make sure you're not recklessly attacking any Akuma." Cross growled Kanda glared at him.

"Knock it off you two, Allen is waiting downstairs." Komui stated, they both grunt and left.

When they arrive at train station Allen sweat drop when Tiedoll give Kanda a bear hug while Kanda struggled. Once free Kanda grab Allen wrist and ran towards the train and went to their reservation. Once inside Kanda began to grumble about some stupid old man should die right now. Allen sigh took the seat near the window while Kanda sat across him and leads it to them until now.

Kanda look at his companion, inspecting the white haired boy's beauty.

'He's beautiful and that's the fact but why is his eye dull? What would it look like if it sparkles with life?' Kanda asks his mind.

"What are you looking at?" he heard Allen asks and mentally curse when he was caught staring at the humanoid.

"You must be imagining things, baka Moyashi." Kanda grumbled Allen glared at him.

"Its Allen BaKanda." He retorted back, receiving a growl. Allen sighs and looks at the window again.

'This will be a hard mission.' Allen thought then heard some rustling he glances across him to see Kanda standing up. Kanda look at him.

"I'm going to eat." He said Allen nodded and look at the window. Kanda grunt and left closing the door then sigh.

"What is he?" he asks himself then left. Insides the compartment, Allen smirks hearing what Kanda said.

"I'm a humanoid BaKanda." He answered to no one then sigh laying his back on seat he sat down closing his eyes.

"Let see. The main building is at the Antarctica, nice place to get away, and be far away too if you don't want to be captured." He mumbled. "The chip is surely inside a computer, the only thing to make sure it's gone is to destroy the whole building." Allen snaps his eyes open.

"Destroy…. Explosion….. That means….. Damn! I thought I would not go to that place." He mumbles then sigh and close his eyes again.

"Well we need to stop there on the next six stops." Allen looks at the door and sigh. "Until then I should sleep." Then he did….

* * *

><p>Kanda sigh once he entered at the compartment he and Allen are sharing. He was planning on having some soba for lunch only to be told that they didn't have any and had no choice but to eat rice curry. He sigh again closing the door and turn around only to get his breath caught. There at the seat were Allen was sitting at is where he saw Allen sleeping. Kanda inhaled and exhaled observing the sleeping boy, the hair was spread and tangled, right arm hanging at the side while the other was on the chest, Allen was breathing evenly, and slightly pink lips were parted. Kanda gulp and slowly went to his seat.<p>

'Damn!' Kanda cursed looking at the boy in front of him. He gulp again, 'What is this? Why does he have to be so tempting?' Kanda asks himself then sigh. 'I'm getting weird.' He thought then heard a groan, looking at the source and see Allen sitting up.

Allen look at his side to see Kanda staring at him, raising an eyebrow at the stare then ignore it. Allen stands up and went outside.

"Eat." Is the only thing he said before closing the door, Kanda look at the door before sighing in relief, then frown.

"The way he talk and walk it's like he wasn't sleeping at all." He said to himself then look at the window a minute later Allen came back in making Kanda raise an eyebrow.

"That was fast sprout." He stated Allen just shrug.

"I forgot to mention something so I called Komui and forgot to eat." He said half lie half true, he did call Komui except for the eat part.

"You'll be starving later." Kanda pointed Allen shrug.

'Humanoids don't starve.' He thought, and then looks at Kanda. Allen look at him for a while before smiling.

"You're worried about me?" he teased, Kanda look away and mumble 'a little'. When Allen heard that he froze then stands up abruptly then walks out.

"What's wrong with him?" Kanda asks himself.

* * *

><p>Allen walk towards the comfort room, he entered and close the door locking it. He look at the mirror and pant.<p>

"Calm down Allen, it was just care nothing more." He mumbled, remembering something Mana said about the clues if he will be loved by a person and will gain the emotion of all human beings had.

_Flash back_

"_Mana!" Allen shouted walking towards his father with a bundle of flowers, he stop and grin when Mana give him a mock glare._

"_It father to you." He said then smiled. "What is it Allen?"_

"_Well I want to know if there are some clues or hints if I will be having human emotion!" Allen answered Mana look at him before smiling._

"_It very easy however it took me a while for you to have this emotion so okay I'll give you some hints." Mana said Allen smiled and hug him._

"_A-a-all-e-en w-w-way to t-t-tight." Mana stuttered Allen let go of him and giggled Mana smiled._

"_Alright the first is that when the person cares for you Allen." Mana said Allen tilt his head to the side,_

"_Care?" he asks Mana nodded._

"_Yes and then care would turn into worry followed by jealousy then like then love Allen." He said, Allen nodded and count his fingers._

"_That's five clues. are there any other, father?" he asks Mana nodded._

"_There is, another is that person will accept on who you are and understand you the most." Mana said Allen hum._

"_And one of them is father!" he delightfully said Mana smiled and they went back home._

_End of flash back_

"Shit! Please don't fall to me Kanda Yuu… if you do I might love you back and get hurt again…. There is no knowing if you'll survive on this mission." He said then sigh and went out from the room and went back to the compartment.

* * *

><p>Kanda look up when he heard the door open and see Allen went insides then took his seat,<p>

"Comfort room." Allen stated before Kanda could ask where he went.

"What did you tell to Komui by the way?" he asks,

"On how to destroy the chip, and it look like we need to destroy the whole building to make sure that we didn't chose the wrong chip." Allen said Kanda frown.

"You just said that now? Where are we going to get some equipment?" he asks growling Allen look at him.

"I know where, and we're heading their straight." He said Kanda look at him.

"How long do we need to get there?" Kanda asks.

"There still six more stop before ours." Allen said Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Where is it?"

"At the summer house my father own… at Liverpool." He said Kanda look at him.

"Wait father?" Kanda asks Allen shrug. "What his name?"

"It's none of your concern." Allen gritted his teeth. Kanda froze then remembered something Cross told him about Allen before they ride the train.

"_Don't ask personal information about him or he'll get angry." He said_

Kanda sigh.

"Alright I won't push you." He said, Allen look at him before looking at the window

'Shit!' he cursed. 'Don't! just stop on that point Kanda Yuu!' Allen screamed in his mind. Kanda close his eyes trying to sleep.

'Since when did I care for other people?' he thought. 'No it's not that I care about the others it seem that I only care about this boy with me but why?' he open his left eye to see Allen meditating, he close it again before he'll get caught.

'Why do I care?' he thought then there was a memory flashes before his eyes. It was when he was still nine years old together with his mother.

_Flash back_

_Nine years ago_

_Nine years old Kanda was walking at the street with his mother hand in hand._

"_Where are we going mother?" Kanda asks his mother named Alma look at him smiling._

"_Why, we're visiting a friend, he's a scientist that creates humanoid. He even creates the weapon to defeat the Akuma." She said Kanda gasped then smiled._

"_You had a friend like that person? Where did he live?" he asks again, excitedly I might add._

"_If you join my organization I'm sure you'll be having a friend like mine. And he's not living here in London but on the outskirt of London so bear with me okay my child?" she requested Kanda nodded happily…_

_Hour later_

_Kanda and his mother arrive at a mansion found at the bottom of the hill. It was all white, verandas on every room and windows every side flowers everywhere you might considered it a garden…. Alma knock at the door the moment they step in front of it. A while later it was open by a man in his late 20's he had curly hair tied into a ponytail, he also wear some tuxedo._

"_Alma! You came!" the man exclaimed happily._

"_Why Mana Walker, you know that I will always came here if you need me." Alma smiled Mana nodded then look at Kanda._

"_I'm guessing this lad is your son." He guessed Alma nodded. "Oh how silly of me! Come in!" Mana nodded and his guest went inside. Mana leads them to the living and then he went to the kitchen to make tea. Once Kanda and his mother are in the living room, he look around the room then at the pictures found on the wall and at the top fireplace. He looks at them only to stop at a picture that was in the middle of the top of the fireplace. Kanda blink his eyes in confusion then look at his mother who is standing behind him._

"_Mother who are this people?" he asks pointing at the photo. Alma hums and took it then had a sad expression then put the photo back. In the photo was Mana sitting at a chair and there was a male standing behind him holding Mana's shoulder. The man looks like Mana except that he had his hair cut above shoulder length. Then there was a boy with white hair and an upside down pentagram above his left eyebrow and a lightning scar following ending at his cheek. The boy was sitting on the floor with Mana's hand on his head smiling brightly. The photo was taking at the garden._

"_The one behind Mana is his younger twin, Neah Walker." Alma said Kanda nodded. "And the boy is Mana's son Allen Walker." She added Kanda look at her._

"_Where are they?" he asks Alma glance away._

"_They disappeared." Mana's voice answered. Kanda and Alma look behind them to see Mana carrying a tray with tea and cookies in it, he had a sad smile on his face._

"_Disappeared?" Kanda look back at the photo. Mana walks forward and put the tray on the table_

"_Yes, it was when I was working. I guess I was focusing so much on my work that I forget to care about them. One day I return home only to find the house empty. I search every inch of the house and found nothing." He look at Kanda who look back,_

"_What about their clothes?" Kanda asks._

"_In the closets it was till the same when Neah arrange it." Mana answered then stands up and went towards the photo. Once he was in front he holds Kanda's shoulder. Kanda look at him before turning around to look at the photo._

"_You know if Allen is here he would be six years old and you would play together." Mana said_

"_How many years had passed since that day?" Kanda asks_

"_Last year." Alma answered Kanda look down then felt the hold of Mana tighten._

"_Don't forget to care about your mother okay?" Mana said Kanda nodded smiling then he remembered something._

"_Where's your wife then?" he asks Mana chuckled and ruffled Kanda's hair earning a pout._

"_Curios one huh?" he asks "Actually Allen never met his mother. My wife died after giving birth to him. But Allen never asks for a mother saying that she's present in his heart." He said smiling._

"_I'm sorry." Kanda apologize Mana just chuckled_

"_Just remember what I tell you okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

_Ten years old Kanda was running to head home. He had just finish his school this day and was going to show to his mother about the score he had a perfect 100_

"_Mother I'm home!" he shouted and went to the living room and saw his mother folding the laundry._

"_Welcome home dear." Alma smiled at him._

"_Look at the score I got!" he excitedly said and show Alma his score. Alma smiled and pets his head._

"_You've done great Yuu." She said Kanda grin._

"_I'm going to my room to study!" Kanda shouted and went to his room missing the sad face of his mother who look at the test paper again._

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

"_Mother! Mother!" Kanda cried shaking his mother who is on the hospital bed._

"_MOM!" he shouted Alma open her eyes and smiled sadly._

"_Mom I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" he pleaded._

"_It's alright just focus on your study…" Alma said Kanda shake his head._

"_No! I forgot to take care of you and because of that you're sick! And they said that you're going to die!" he cried Alma smiled._

"_Please don't go! I'll do anything! Anything!" he shouted begging. Alma pet his head._

"_Then promise me that you will never forget to care for others." She said, kanda look at her then nodded._

"_I'm glad that I have a son like you." Alma said._

"_Mom?" Kanda asks_

"_Say can you become an exorcist?" Alma asks._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I promise Mana to look for his family but I failed can you do that for me?" she requested Kanda nodded._

"_I will!"_

"_Thank you Yuu." Alma smiled before closing her eyes and then the room was filled with a long beep and Kanda's mourning._

"_I promise to care for the others." He whispered._

_End of Flash back_

* * *

><p>"Kanda! Kanda!" Kanda snapped his eyes open and look in front of him to see Allen shaking him with a frown.<p>

"What?" Kanda asks.

"I should ask you that you were crying!" Allen shouted, Kanda lift his hand and touch his cheeks only to feel them wet he took his hand from his cheek and watch the wet fingers with confusion. Allen look at him emotionlessly.

'Jeez humanoids shouldn't feel like this but he did care for me so I should be worry about him as well.' Allen thought then cup Kanda's cheek. Kanda look at him when he felt his hand touch him.

"What were you dreaming of?" Allen asks Kanda look down, "You know to ease that feelings of yours and the nightmare to be gone you need to tell someone about you." He said then sat beside Kanda, Allen had been kneeling in front of him the whole time.

"It's about my mother." Kanda started Allen hum. "It was just an old memory actually, I was told by a friend of hers to take care of her but I didn't. I focus on my studies that I forget about her until she was dying because of her sickness but I made a promise to her that I will care for others before she died but is seems that I didn't fulfilled that promise." He finished Allen look at him carefully.

"You can still fulfill that promise of you're you know, or rather you're already trying to fulfill it." Allen said Kanda look at him confusion Allen smiled. "You care for me, then you're trying to destroy all the Akuma and save the humankind isn't that care?" he asks. "Your beginning to fulfill the promise you kept and that is the most important thing so don't linger on the past." Allen said then return back to his seat, across Kanda. Kanda look at Allen surprise.

"You act waaaaayyyyy mature for your age." Kanda mumbled Allen chuckled.

'I'm on level two of this emotion already?! Damn!' Allen thought then look at the window.

'Level one is care, level two is worry, level three is understanding, four is acceptance, five is like, six is jealousy, seven is love. Argh! Why did I make the hints into a level type?' Allen asks himself.

'Oh yeah to remember them quickly,' He added solemnly. Kanda look at Allen then at the window.

'He's the first I told about my past.' Kanda thought and close his eyes only to snapped them open, he look at Allen who is now staring at his lap.

"What was your name again Moyashi?" he asks Allen look at him dumbfounded. Allen raise his index finger and point it at Kanda.

"See? Because of that name you gave to me you forget my real one." Allen pointed Kanda growled.

"Just tell me…." He demanded Allen sigh.

"Allen Walker." He answered then looks back at the window noticing the slight wide eyes of Kanda from the corner of his eyes.

'What is there to be shock about?' he thought and tried to ignore it.

'Allen? Is this boy in front of me the missing child of Mana Walker?' Kanda thought then look at his lap. 'There are a lot of possibilities; they are the same age, name and maybe appearances.' Kanda look at Allen again then at the window.

'No I can't just jump into some conclusion without proving anything and if this child is sir Mana's kid then where had he been for all those years? And where's his brother? There are so many things to be answered and yet I only came into one conclusion. Allen Walker is the child of Mana Walker, the Allen Walker who disappeared ten years ago.' Kanda finish his thought and sits properly to sleep, never noticing the confused, yet knowing glance of Allen Walker.

'He seems to be thinking of something but what?' he thought and lay on his back to sleep, dreaming of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hi everyone! okay I recieve 3 wonderful reviews so I decide to continue this story. however in exchange is that there are more reviews, just for encouragement okay?**

**Thank you for reviewing by the way**

**Please review or I'll stop this story...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: bag grammars, Kanda's mouth and OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Previously_

'_Allen? Is this boy in front of me is the missing child of Mana Walker?' Kanda thought then look at his lap. 'There are a lot of possibilities; they are the same age, name and maybe appearances.' Kanda look at Allen again then at the window._

'_No I can't just jump into some conclusion without proving anything and if this child is sir Mana's kid then where had he been for all those years? And where's his brother? There are so many things to be answered and yet I only came into one conclusion. Allen Walker is the child of Mana Walker, the Allen Walker who disappeared ten years ago.' Kanda finish his thought and sits properly to sleep, never noticing the confused, yet knowing glance of Allen Walker._

'_He seems to be thinking of something but what?' he thought and lay on his back to sleep, dreaming of darkness._

* * *

><p>Kanda fluttered his eyes open when he felt his body was shaking.<p>

"Oi, wake up BaKanda!" he heard Allen shouted. Kanda groan and then sits up to shout at Allen only to pause when Allen face was just centimeters away from his. Allen sigh almost making Kanda to shiver from the warm breath hit his lips.

"Komui told me you're a light sleeper but I guess his wrong." Allen stated standing from his position on straddling Kanda who growl.

"Why the hell you wake me up?" Kanda ask sitting properly. 'I guess I lay down while sleeping.' Kanda thought then look up when he heard Allen sigh.

"Our stop is near." Allen answered standing up and took his suitcase from the luggage bin. Kanda scoff before following suit. Allen looks at Kanda before going out with Kanda following behind him.

"Liverpool! Liverpool!" the conductor announced through the speakers just in time for Allen and Kanda arrives at the door. Few moments later they stop at the station, then the door opens, Allen and Kanda walk outside. Allen look around before sighing happily.

"Nothing had change after four years." He stated and walk away followed by Kanda who keeps on scowling. Allen looks at his companion before sighing.

"Something might happen if you keep on scowl on your face, you know." Allen pointed Kanda just grunt.

"Hn, like it'll happen." Kanda denied before bumping at Allen who stops in his track.

"Why the fuck did you stop Moyashi?" Kanda growled Allen look at him.

"You're going to regret that." Allen stated before looking ahead. Kanda followed his gaze and blink. In front of them were the townspeople, who were glaring at them or rather at Kanda. Allen sigh raising both of his hands.

"It's fine he's isn't going to hurt me or anyone of you." Allen stated Kanda look at him confuse.

"But young master, that man look like he's going to kill you!" a man protested making Kanda confuse even more, Allen smiled at them.

"Then I'll take him to Mother so that she can see and judge this man." Allen suggested.

"No need for that young master." an old woman voice said. The towns' people began to move away from each other and making a way for an old woman, who had her left hand on her back that is bend and a cane to the other hand. All of the townspeople kneeled down when the Old lady pass them. Kanda began to glance from left to right before looking at her.

"Mother." Allen called, Mother nodded at him before looking at Kanda. They hold each other gazes for a while before Mother turn around and smiled at the towns people.

"It's alright this young man here won't hurt Master Allen or any of you." Mother announced they all sigh in relief and began to apologize at Kanda who look even more, more confuse. Allen look at him and smiled.

"Mother, can Kanda and I talk at the mansion?" Allen ask, Mother look at him before nodding. Allen bowed at her then walk away Kanda followed suit. While they were passing the townspeople Kanda notice that they were bowing their heads at Allen like their showing a sign of respect. Kanda look at Allen's back and ignore the gestures he saw thinking that he will get his answers later. After minutes of walking Kanda and Allen arrived at a mansion that had a red roof, red gate, white walls and a veranda on each window in front of the house, at the second floor. Allen opens the gate and sides step to the right when he did Kanda entered. Allen closes the gate and went to the front door and did the same procedure.

Kanda look around once he was insides the mansion and then followed Allen who went to the living room.

"Take a seat." Allen stated. Kanda raise an eyebrow before complying.

"What was that back there?" Kanda asks the moment he sits at the couch, Allen who sits across him, blinks.

"Straight to the point I see," he said Kanda growl, "Fine, give me your questions and I'll answer them." Allen added.

"Like I asks what was that back there?" Kanda asks again, Allen tilt his head to the side.

"The townspeople are showing respect." Allen answered,

"Why would they show respect to you sprout?" Kanda asks

'I can't tell him about the name of my father, geez!' Allen thought before answering.

"My father is the founder of this town; the money and food are all sponsored by my dad which will pass to me when I turn 18." 'If they found my….' Allen trailed off in his mind when he notice Kanda frowning.

"Who's your father?" he asks Allen shake his head

"Private." He stated, Kanda sigh,

"What about the old woman, the one you called mother?" Allen hums for a moment before answering.

"Mother is what we called the judge and priestess in this town."

"Judge, Priestess?" Kanda asks raising an eyebrow, Allen nodded

"yep, you see mother is the one to decide on what your punishment will be if you committed a sin and she can what kind of person you are if she meets your eyes." Allen explained Kanda stared at him.

"I don't think that's possible to a human." Kanda pointed Allen nodded.

"That's right but mother is not a human." Allen agreed, Kanda lips parted, his eyes widen.

"Not a human?" he asks,

"Yep, mother is a humanoid." Allen stated seriously, Kanda stands up, surprise.

"Humanoid?!" he roared, Allen nodded. "How come a humanoid is in this of the town?!" Kanda asks, Allen shake his head and sighs.

"On personal note mother is not an Akuma. Mother was created by Neah Walker to take care of this town eleven years ago while he, his brother and nephew will go to London." Allen said Kanda froze in his spot.

'What? The old lady was created by sir Mana's brother? But that was eleven years ago. A year before they disappear.' Kanda thought.

"How come you know about the walker family?" Kanda asks shock from the news.

'Because they're my family,' Allen thought but answered. "Might I tell you again that I'm the son of the founder of this town? In other words my father works with them and I spend some times with their young child." Kanda eyed him for a moment.

"Do you know that they disappeared ten years ago?" he asks Allen nodded.

"Yes and that news made everyone in a panic." He stated, and then stands up. "We had enough of talk for today. We still need to go to mother's place." With that said Allen went out of the room leaving Kanda to stand there and look at his back.

'How did the news of the missing walkers' brought everyone to panic?' Kanda thought before following Allen who is leaning at the wall besides the door, outside.

'Hmm, I wonder what Kanda's thinking that made him froze the moment he heard about me and uncle?' Allen thought then a while later Kanda arrive with a thoughtful expression.

"Let's go." Allen said moving away from the wall and left the mansion.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later<p>

Allen and Kanda arrive in front of a mansion that belong to mother that had a vegetables garden.

"I'm going to regret this." Allen mumbled before moving forward, Kanda raise an eyebrow before following. On their first step at the property the ground suddenly began to shakes.

"What the-?" Kanda look around only to be push back by Allen who was caught by someone.

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted looking at Allen who receives a bone crushing hug by large man.

"Allen! It's been a while~" the man shouted,

"Baba….. break….. need….. repair…." Allen rasped out, Baba blink before running inside the house. Kanda remain in the ground dumfounded.

"What was that?" he ask himself then he stands up and feel the ground to shake again he look ahead and saw Baba running towards him. Kanda back away, but Baba caught his hand and run back at the mansion dragging Kanda on the way. Kanda look down and sweat drop when he saw he was off the ground. He looks up when he heard the door slam open and is drag at a living room.

"Stay here and wait for mother." Baba said smiling and went towards the kitchen Kanda remained their dumbfounded. Kanda remained there standing until he heard the door open. He look at it and saw Allen and mother walking towards him while talking.

"I'm going to tell Baba about his strength." Mother said Allen nodded,

"Yes, please tell him to control it. I'm not sure if you can…." Allen trailed and continued it his mind. 'Repair me, because of the broken parts.' He thought mother nodded.

"Where have you been sprout?" Kanda asks they look at him.

'To repair myself,' Allen thought.

"I went to mother, so that we can talk about what will we do for this plan as well as the equipment." He answered instead, Kanda che-ed and sits on the couch. The two went to the other couches; one is across Kanda while the other one is on his left. Mother sat across them while Allen on his right.

"Alright, can you tell me about your plan?" mother started Allen nodded.

"As you know I had two options if I want to defeat the Akuma and the Earl." he started, mother hummed. "And the Black order org. agreed on the second option." Allen finish mother remained the two exorcist waited for her to say something. A minute pass by then mother open her mouth.

"The most risky plan but a successful one." She said they nodded. "Alright I'm not maybe good at mechanism but the only thing to make a huge explosion is the heart of innocence."' Mother added, Kanda look at her confuse.

"The heart of innocence?" Kanda asks Allen hummed.

"The heart of innocence is the most powerful mechanism here around the world." Allen stated, "The heart of innocence was created around 2013 by two women named Quennie Blancia and Katelyn Grace Javier while they are still in high school."

"Hold on for a minute, you said the heart of innocence is created around 2013 but we're in the year 2134! How can we find the heart of innocence when it was created 123 years ago!" he roared. The two humanoids sigh.

"That's why they called it the heart of innocence. One reason is that this mechanism is living through the blood or descendants of its creator and if the descendants are no longer around, the innocence will freeze on its own until it'll be found by some people and put some bloods on it." Mother stated Kanda sat there dumbfounded.

"Look the heart of innocence can be activated if it'll clash with its opposite mechanism, and that is the dark matter, the computer chip that we have to destroy." Allen added.

"Dark matter?" Kanda asks,

"Yep the dark matter is also created around 2013 by a woman as well, it was said that this woman copied the instruction and the procedure on making the heart but also with a few twist. The woman put a lot blood instead of juice, oil or only just a few droplets of blood." Allen answered and look at mother who continued.

"The woman named herself as Dazyl Javate, and her descendants are the Earl and his family." Mother continued.

"What about the descendants of the two women who created the heart?" Kanda asks,

"The Walker family including me." Allen stated Kanda look at him.

"What?" Kanda asks

"I'm a Walker and my cousin is the one who disappeared eleven years ago."

"WHAT? How are you related towards them?!" Kanda roared Allen sigh.

"My grandfather and the grandfather of my cousin are brothers, so how can I not relate towards them when it was pretty obvious because of my last name." Allen explained.

'Ahh! Lies full of lies!' Allen shouted in his mind, Kanda sigh.

"Then do you ever knew where the heart is?" Kanda asks, Allen nodded and look at mother.

"Yes in fact you can get it on your way to the main building." Mother said, 'or rather it's already with you.' She added in her mind.

"Then we have nothing to worry about except for the materials." Kanda said Allen shook his head.

"I don't think so. The materials are already here with me." Allen stated Kanda raise an eyebrow before Allen sigh and took out an capsule and throw it at the floor. Just like before it exploded and when the smoke cleared there Kanda saw a big suitcase, Allen kneeled at it then open. Kanda blink when he saw some wires, metals, plies, and few guns.

"This are the things we need, except for the guns because it's for our protection." Allen said, Kanda nodded before looking at him.

"Don't we need more of weapons?" he asks Allen look at him.

"There are more weapons back at the mansion, so you don't have to worry about it." Allen said, before closing the case and went back to a capsule.

"So what you only need now is the heart." Mother said, before looking at Allen.

"Allen dear can we talk?" she asks Allen look at her before nodding. They left the living room, leaving Kanda to process on what he had learn.

* * *

><p>"What is it mother?" Allen asks when they were an ear shot away from him.<p>

"Master, about the heart…." Mother trailed off when Allen smiled.

"Don't worry mother, I won't shut down if it we'll put it on the bomb Kanda and I will invent on." He said,

"But master, what will happen to you if it is inside the bomb?" mother asks, Allen sigh.

"I'm still moving, you know I wouldn't die unless, I myself walk towards my death." Allen said, mother nod.

"Alright, so I guess you wouldn't do anything reckless right?" she asks, Allen smiled at her.

"Of course I wouldn't but in the meantime mother I want you to watch 'him'. His sleeping at the very basement of the mansion where Mana and I live three years ago." He requested, mother look at him shock.

"But didn't master bomb the mansion?" she asks Allen nodded.

"He did but what father bomb was the entrance of the basement so that they wouldn't found him. And only those humanoids father created are the only one can enter." He said,

"What about master Neah?" Mother asks again.

"We'll save him on the way there and I'll make sure that Neah and he are fine." Allen said.

"But I still can't believe it, master Neah disappeared because he was capture after he hide him." Mother mumble Allen hum.

"Ah, even Mana was shock and he wouldn't know by now if I hadn't found the journal Neah wrote a month after I was created." Allen said

"Still it heartbroken master Mana,"

"But father would also do it if it's for his sake."

"No wonder master would like you to become an exorcist because he knew that you would destroy the dark matter, save master Neah and release him."

"I would do anything as an exchange for what Mana did."

"What about the memories?" mother asks

"Have you forget it mother, he and I are one mind and emotion, because of the machine that Neah created and the parts that Mana took from the machine, he can feel what I feel." Allen answered.

"So if you fall for the samurai he would also fall for him?"

"Yes, but what he feels aren't fake they are more real more original and I'm sure Kanda would feel the same, because we're one and are the same with everything."

Mother smiled at him hearing his explanation.

"So we don't have to worry about him and the samurai?" she asks.

"Yes,"

"We need to go back to your partner so that he won't get suspicious." Mother suggested Allen nodded.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

Kanda and Allen are sitting at the living at the mansion that Allen had own.

"What now sprout?" Kanda asks,

"We'll leave tomorrow morning and proceed to our destination." Allen said, Kanda nodded Allen look at him.

"Kanda can you do me a favor?" Allen asks Kanda look at him raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Kanda asks.

"If something happen to me, can you return back here and tell mother this. 'It's over but there is something missing.'" Allen said, Kanda look at him confuse.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks Allen shrug.

"Just do it," 'And if you feel it that way.' He added in his mind. Allen then sigh before standing.

"I'm going to sleep." He said before looking at Kanda. "You coming?" he asks.

"What?"

"I'm not allowing to sleep at any room in this mansion." Allen stated, Kanda sigh and followed him.

They then arrive at a white room that only had a bed and a night stand. Allen walks towards the bed before lying down and scoot over to the side. Kanda sigh before lying at the and sleep, Allen who is looking at the wall remained awake remembering his last conversation with mother.

"_Mother, if something happen to me I want you to give it to Kanda." he said mother look at him._

"_Why?"_

"_Because there are a lot of possibilities that Kanda would fall for me and I want Kanda and him to be happy."_

"_Alright master, I understand."_

'Yep, I really think it would happen.' Allen thought before going to sleep in the darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hi everyone, sorry for the lame chapter and the grammar and more importantly I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school lately, our finals are coming and I have to complete our requirements and thus make me late for the update… but don't worry if our finals are already over I'll published every 4-5 days… oh about the names it actually belong to me and my friend hehehe, oh Dazyl is real she's the bitchy friend i had or what ever you call to the friend who insult you so remember okay the names belong to me and my friend, i can't think of any other name to give... again sorry for the lame chapter bye bye**

**please review**

**Sane. Allen out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: OOC**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter four**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"_I'm going to sleep." He said before looking at Kanda. "You coming?" he asks._

"_What?"_

"_I'm not allowing you to sleep at any room in this mansion." Allen stated, Kanda sigh and followed him._

_They then arrive at a white room that only had a bed and a night stand. Allen walks towards the bed before lying down and scoot over to the side. Kanda sigh before lying at the bed and sleep, Allen who is looking at the wall remained awake remembering his last conversation with mother._

"_Mother, if something happen to me I want you to give it to Kanda." he said mother look at him._

"_Why?" _

"_Because there are a lot of possibilities that Kanda would fall for me and I want Kanda and him to be happy."_

"_Alright master, I understand."_

'_Yep, I really think it would happen.' Allen thought before going to sleep in the darkness…_

* * *

><p>The next morning Allen woke up an hour before his usual time making him frown.<p>

"I must be thinking a lot if I would this early." Allen mumbled then slap his forehead. "God I'm not thinking, humanoids don't think, my machine probably gather enough energy." He mumbled, before looking at Kanda who is sleeping peacefully. Allen raise an eyebrow then left the room. A while later Kanda began to stir then fluttered his eyes open. He look around and frown when he notice that the sun is high. He turn around to look at his side and sigh when he didn't see Allen, he lay there for a few moments before deciding to go out of the room. Once he is Kanda went to the kitchen and there he found Allen cooking something.

"You're late," Allen stated without even turning around to look at him.

"How did you know I was here?" Kanda asks.

"You and I are the only people in this mansion, so if I feel any presence I know it's you." Allen answered and gestured Kanda to sit down which he did. few minutes later Allen turn around with plates in his hand and give Kanda a plate that had soba,

"How did you know I like soba sprout?" he asks eating the said food. Allen shrug.

"Who knows, maybe on instinct?" he asks, Kanda growl before eating again. Allen look at him through his bangs.

"So how come you woke up around this time?" Allen asks, Kanda look at him.

"What time is it?" he asks,

"8 in the morning." Allen answered Kanda froze.

'How did I to sleep that long?' Kanda thought. Allen look at him and sigh.

"Kanda!" he shouted, Kanda immediately look at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Can you stop pacing out we need to eat fast so that we won't miss the first trip of the train which is in 30 minutes." He said Kanda nodded so deep in thoughts that he didn't say anything. Allen raise an eyebrow before sighing and continue to eat. After eating Allen began to wash the plates while Kanda took his bath. After that they left and went to the train station.

"So where are we going sprout?" Kanda asks, sitting cross-arm at the compartment Allen have them reserved the night earlier. Allen look from the window to Kanda.

"We're going to Antarctica of course but I'm pretty sure no one would dare to go at a very cold place that people rarely live with." He stated, Kanda nodded after a minute of silence Allen sigh.

"I guess we have no choice but go to Japan first." He said, Kanda look at him shock.

"Japan?"

"Yes, I had a friend there that we can borrow a boat with…" Allen trailed off when Kanda look at him disbelieving.

"A boat?" he asks, Allen sigh.

"Yes, a boat or should I say a ship, it's not that small. There are possibilities that 14 people can ride there and we don't have to worry about it getting cold, I'm sure they had a heater." Allen said Kanda sigh before nodding.

"So japan it is then?" he asks Allen shake his head.

"No, first we go to china, there is someone who live there that can help us with the supplies as well." he said Kanda sigh.

"Remember sprout this is a mission not an all-around tour." Kanda grumble before looking at the window. Allen nodded, lie down and sleep.

Kanda look from the window to his companion when he heard an even breathing. There Kanda took the moment to explore Allen's face.

'Cute,' Kanda thought then shakes his head and sigh. He was about to lean back to his chair when he notice Allen's gloves that he always wear.

'Why does he always wear gloves? Even when he's sleeping like last night he never takes it off.' He thought then stand ups before crouching in front of Allen.

'It won't hurt me if I take look at it right? Beside his sleeping.' Kanda thought again and move his hands to hold Allen's glove.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allen asks, Kanda froze, he look at Allen face to see his eyes close. Kanda sigh in relief and was about to continue but froze when he heard Allen said.

"It's invading privacy you know." Kanda froze again and look at Allen's face to see him smirking and eyes open.

'Shit!' Kanda thought, Allen chuckled before sitting up. Kanda followed his movements.

"Mind explaining what are you planning to do BaKanda?" Allen asks, smirking. Kanda gulp glancing back and forth from Allen to his seat.

"So?"

"Nothing!" Kanda shouted, then sits at his seat, Allen chuckled.

"You know if you understand me I might show what I'm hiding at." Allen stated which make Kanda to look at him.

"Understand you? What do you mean by that?" Kanda asks, Allen just smiled and look at the window.

"Of course not, you will not understand anything I'll say," Allen said, Kanda smirk and sits beside Allen who look at him.

"Try me." Kanda challenges making Allen smiled.

"My father," he started, 'my creator,' he added in his mind. "Always told me, I'm unique, that I have to be away from people so that they wouldn't how unique I am. Only father can understand me and no one else." Allen finished before Kanda touch his head and patted it Allen look at him surprise.

"I think I understand that," he said,

"What? How?" Allen asks,

"Your father wants to protect you so in order to do so you need to stay away from people. you know them within this day they are more on judging people by their looks but not on the outside." Kanda answered Allen look down and bit his lips.

'Damn and here I though he wouldn't pass the level 3 how about level four then.' Allen thought then look at Kanda smiling,

"Thanks," he said, Kanda smirk then suddenly their train screech to a stop, making them jerk from their seat and go to the other side.

"Ouch…" Allen mumble when his left arm hit the chair, Kanda groan rubbing his shoulder and look at the window.

"What was that?" he asks himself. Allen froze then stands up.

"Prepare your innocence." Allen stated Kanda look at him confused, then they heard some screaming. Allen look at the door then runs out from the compartment Kanda stayed there for a second before following Allen. And when he arrive at the scene he froze when he saw dead bodies lying everywhere.

"Help…." He heard then look at his side to see a woman covered in blood but barely alive leaning at a wall. "Help…. My child…." The woman rasped out before showing a baby girl that she had hide in her arms. Kanda blink before crouching and took the baby. He look at the child then at the woman to see her smiling.

"Thank you," she said before she pass out, dead. Kanda look at her then at the baby who is sleeping in his arms.

"From the looks of it you want to take care of her." Kanda heard, he spun around to see Allen holding his left arm tightly.

"What happen?" Kanda asks, Allen roll his eyes,

"A fight of course, seven level two Akuma attack this train," he said before walking away with Kanda following behind him, baby in his arms.

"You fought them all by yourself?" Kanda asks, Allen nodded and went insides the compartment taking their cases from the luggage bin.

"You take care of the baby, I'll carry this." Allen said, Kanda raise an eyebrow making Allen to roll his eyes.

"Like hell I'm letting you carry those, your bleeding." Kanda pointed at the left arm Allen was holding which was covered with blood.

"Oh please we can argue about that later, right now we need to get out of this train before the police arrive and question us." Allen stated like it was nothing but Kanda pause,

"What?"

"Apparently, the Akuma were killing the passengers at the very last car till to the front but to make sure we won't hear them they use poisons and let them drink it and to kill everyone at the front fast they stop this train and kill them without mercy." He explained, Kanda look down at the baby. Allen look at him before smiling.

"Take the baby and let's get out of here." He said, Kanda nodded and followed Allen. They went into the woods and stop when they were far enough, Allen began to pant before leaning at the tree and sits down Kanda look at him before following suit. They sat there in silence but the silence was break by wails of cry. Allen look at the child Kanda tried to hush her. Allen rolled his eyes at him before taking the baby. Kanda look at him confuse.

"She's hungry, can you give me a water?" Allen asks, looking at Kanda who nodded and took a bottle of water from his case and gave it to Allen.

"Put a little hole in it, enough for water to pass through." He said again Kanda complied and give it to Allen who gently put it on the child's mouth. The baby drinks the water greedily.

Then after a while the baby let go of the bottle, Allen sigh and give it to Kanda.

"Let's go," he said looking at the child.

After hours of walking they stop, Allen look around then at Kanda.

"Go straight north and buy us something to eat at the town ahead of us, buy something for the baby too." Allen ordered Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"An how do you know there's a town around here Moyashi?"

'Because my tracker says so,' Allen thought but said. "Just do as I say or you want the baby to never stop crying?" Allen smirk Kanda grumble and went to the path ahead. Allen shakes his head, before looking at his suitcase.

"Come out Tim." He said, and then a golden ball came out from Allen's suitcase. Tim closes the case and flies towards Allen who look at him.

"You know what to do." Allen stated Tim nodded before diving to Allen's pocket then came out with a small case, Allen open it saw 8 capsules at the top and bottom. He took the one on the very left and throws it at the ground then it exploded, when the smoke cleared a house came into view a metal cottage. Allen sighs and went inside Tim flying behind him with his and Kanda's case in his mouth.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kanda arrive and saw the house he raise an eyebrow before going inside and had his breath caught in his throat.<p>

There he saw a shirtless Allen, rocking the baby in his arms.

'Beautiful,' Kanda thought, seeing the flawless, pale skin

"You might as well help me here then stand there for the rest of the night." Allen commented, Kanda snapped then walk in front of Allen only to froze when he saw Allen's left arm, his right arm is what Kanda saw when he came it. Allen look at him then sigh, and look over his shoulder.

"Timcanpy, I know you knew on how to do the babysitting stuff so would you likely do it for me? Someone here is an idiot." Allen stated Tim nodded and took the bags Kanda was holding.

"BaKanda! Snapped out of it!" Allen shouted, Kanda look at him then back at the arm.

"What happen?" he asks Allen sigh, turning around and walk towards the bed found at the very corner of the house. Allen sits on it and patted the space beside him. Kanda walk towards Allen then take his seat beside Allen.

"Questions, now." Allen stated Tim arrive with a bottle of milk in his mouth which Allen took and feed it to the baby Tim then landed on his head.

"Like I asks, what happen to your arm?" Kanda asks, looking at Allen who look at him directly in the eyes,

"Simple, I was born with deformities and that made the people around me to stay away." Allen answered,

"What about the people in the Liverpool do they knew about this?" Kanda asks Allen shake his head.

"No, except for mother and Baba no one knew." Allen said, Kanda stands up and kneeled in front of Allen who look shock. Kanda look at him directly at the eyes before touching the arm.

"What are you doing?" Allen asks, Kanda look at him then smirk.

"do you not accept this arm of yours?" Kanda asks, Allen sigh.

"I accepted it if someone does." He answered, Kanda smirk widens then he lean at Allen's ear whispered.

"I accept this arm of yours." He stated Allen look at him shock before smiling.

"Seriously? No one did that before." He said Kanda chuckled and seats in front of him before smirking.

"You know you look like a mother with that child." Kanda said Allen blush and bit his lips.

'Damn level 4! Please stop Kanda!' he thought before looking at the child who finished the whole bottle.

"We can't bring this child with us," Allen stated then look at Kanda who nodded,

"I know but I can't just let someone take care of her, when her mother trusted her to me." He said Allen smiled

"You can take care of her after our mission for the meantime when we arrive at china we will give her to a friend of mine until you return to get her." Allen suggested Kanda narrowed his eyes

"Me? You might mean us?" he corrected Allen tilt his head to the side.

"What?"

"I'm not going to allow you to die sprout." Kanda growled Allen blink before smiling,

"Have it your way." He said then look at the baby who was looking at them with silver eyes, Allen blink Kanda raised an eyebrow then look at the child.

"What do you want to name her?" Allen asks,

"Don't know you suggest." Kanda said Allen nodded and look at him.

"Kanade," he said, Kanda raise an eyebrow the smirk.

"You seems to name her after me." He said, Allen grin.

"I would name her after the one who save her who will soon be her father." Allen laugh when Kanda choke.

"Moyashi….." Kanda growled making Allen to laugh even more the baby look at him then giggle and began to cooing Allen blink then look at the child who is raising her hand. Allen put his finger in front of the child who grab it tightly and giggle.

"Yep, you'll Kanade from now on, Kanade Kanda." Allen smirk at the blushing Kanda who look away.

'If Allen's gay, I would surely say we would look like a family now.' Kanda thought looking at Allen who is playing with the child.

'The mission is getting harder now, please be alive when we save you,' Allen thought

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc<strong>

**Okay! that is the chapter for today and I'm sorry if it's getting lame of boring because I only receive one review on the last one which means it's boring bit still I need three reviews to keep going I hope there will be more thank you.**

**Please review… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

Chapter 5

_Previously_

"_Kanade," he said, Kanda raise an eyebrow the smirk._

"_You seems to name her after me." He said, Allen grin._

"_I would name her after the one who save her who will soon be her father." Allen laugh when Kanda choke._

"_Moyashi….." Kanda growled making Allen to laugh even more, the baby look at him then giggle and began to cooing Allen blink then look at the child who is raising her hand. Allen put his finger in front of the child who grab it tightly and giggle._

"_Yep, you'll Kanade from now on, Kanade Kanda." Allen smirk at the blushing Kanda who look away._

'_If Allen's gay, I would surely say we would look like a family now.' Kanda thought looking at Allen who is playing with the child._

'_The mission is getting harder now, please be alive when we save you,' Allen thought_

* * *

><p>"So where are we going now Moyashi?" Kanda ask the next morning, Kanade in his arms while Allen took care of their cottage like.<p>

"We go straight ahead starting from here," Allen answered taking the capsule of the cottage that had fall to the ground.

"And to where?" Kanda raise an eyebrow Allen sigh,

"China." He said, Kanda sigh and look at the baby in his arms. Allen look at him before at the sky.

'Yep, this is getting harder, be safe and alive when we save you master Neah,' Allen thought then look at Kanda who is still looking at the baby.

"Come on we should get going." Allen said and walk ahead Kanda look at him before following. After an hour of walking Allen look behind him to see Kanda tense.

"Something wrong BaKanda?" he asks, Kanda look at him.

"Nothing, it's probably just my imagination." Kanda mumbled Allen look at him before smirking and went towards him.

"Nope it's not just an imagination Kanda." Allen stated Kanda look at him the baby then began to wail.

"Oi what's wrong?" Kanda asks, Allen look at the baby.

"Looks like she can feel it too, she can feel that someone is following us." He said Kanda look at him, Allen smiled and turn around to face the woods.

"9….14….16….29 Akuma, I know you're there so come out!" Allen shouted, Kanda look at him shock.

"How did you there are Akuma? More importantly the number?!" Kanda asks and saw Allen shrug,

'I don't want to turn around and let you saw my eye.' Allen thought touching his left eye when he lowered his hand 29 Akuma came out. Kanda back away.

"Oi BaKanda, step back and let me handle this." Allen stated, Kanda look at him shock.

"Like hell I would!" he shouted,

"Don't worry; they're all just level two." He said, Kanda bit his lip, Allen sigh. "Do you want the baby to get injured!" he shouted, Kanda look at the crying baby before sighing.

"Don't injure yourself, Moyashi!" he shouted and hide behind a tree. Allen smirked.

"I don't plan to." He stated, then the Akuma began to attack him.

"Innocence activate!" he shouted, then his left arm turn into a metallic claw and attack them as well.

Kanda blink when he saw the arm and the way Allen attack the enemies it only took ten minutes before the Akuma were down to one.

Allen walk towards the Akuma who attack him, Allen sigh and make his claw larger and trap the Akuma, who froze. Kanda sigh and went out from the tree and went towards Allen.

"Tell me where is he?" Allen asks the Akuma shook his head. "So you won't, I suggest you say it or I would do the easy way." Allen added smiling, Kanda blink behind Allen.

"Moyashi?" Kanda ask confuse.

"There are no easy way!" the Akuma shouted Allen smirk.

"There is…. Timcanpy!" Allen shouted then Tim is flying above him. "The easiest way is to infiltrate your mind however it's very painful for the humanoid which mind is being attack at." Allen smiled darkly, Kanda sweat drop and look at the baby who stop crying.

'She can feel the sprout's dark aura.' Kanda thought before looking at Allen who is still smiling at the humanoid who shake its head. Allen sigh.

"Very well, then Tim the wires." He said, Tim nodded and open his mouth spitting out some wires, the Akuma eyes widen Allen smiled and plug the wire to the humanoid who screamed in pain, Kanda smirk and waited for Allen to plug the wires to the golem he just saw last night, only to have his smirk wipe out when he saw Allen plug the wires to his brain.

"MOYASHI!" Kanda shouted, Allen look at him making Kanda to froze when he saw there are no blood on Allen's silver hair and more importantly Allen face doesn't have any pained expression.

'What? How is that possible? It can't be that sprout is….' Kanda trailed off in his thought when he saw Allen smiled and look back at the Akuma.

"Thank you very much level two." Allen stated before killing the Akuma, Kanda remained still and notice that Allen's claw is transforming back into an arm, Kanda look at it hoping he's thoughts are wrong only to had his hope crush when he saw Allen had a robot arm.

'No….' he thought, Allen touch the arm and Kanda heard Allen whispered 'Skin' and the tissues began to form.

"Moyashi…." Kanda trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I told you its Allen didn't I?" Allen asks, looking at Kanda. They stayed there for a minute staring at each other, before Allen broke the silence.

"Exactly as you thought Kanda, I, Allen Walker, am a humanoid." Allen stated Kanda snapped from his condition and punch Allen on the cheek.

Allen landed on the ground from the blow he look at Kanda and touched his cheek and smiled.

"Just as I thought," Allen said, "You would punch me once you knew who I am really." He said looking at Kanda again who had a shock look.

"You knew I would act like this?" he asks Allen nodded.

"It's very simple if someone like me a humanoid pretend to be an ordinary human and mingle with you humans who destroys Akuma." He said, Kanda kneeled in front of Allen.

"Why would you hide it from me? From us the order?" Kanda asks Allen look at the ground.

"I had my reasons." He said,

"What are these reason?" Kanda asks, Allen continues to look at the ground.

"One, there might be a spy, human spy that is working for the Earl in the org. and will capture me. two, if you knew, you might kill me, three if you won't kill me, you'll experiment or take some of my parts that my father give to me and create it into a weapon and four I don't trust you people so easily." Allen explained Kanda look at him shock.

"Why would the Earl want to capture you?" Kanda ask, Allen look at him then at the woods.

"This isn't a place where we should speak freely on anything." He said and look at Kanda. "We'll go to the forest and find a place where no one can hear us or rather at the highest tree we can find." He said Kanda nodded and stands up, he look at Allen and reach his hand out. Allen look at him and accept the hand and they walk into the woods.

After minutes of walking they finally found a tree high enough that no one can hear them.

"Tim, take the baby and bring her to the top." Allen said, the golem nodded and took the child and flew up while he and Kanda climbed.

When they reach the top Allen and Kanda both saw Tim watching the baby who is lying at the branch. When Allen and Kanda took their sit that are comfortable for the both of them Kanda began to speak.

"Start talking," he stated, "Why does the Earl want you?"

"Well," Allen started, "I'm sure you head about the son of Mana right?"

"Your cousin you mean." Kanda corrected Allen shake his head.

"No, Allen is not my cousin because I'm Allen himself." Allen confessed, Kanda look at him shock.

"WHAT?!" Kanda shouted,

"Well, not basically the son of Mana or the nephew of Neah. I'm just a humanoid version of the real Allen Walker." Allen explained Kanda look at him angrily.

"Where's the real Allen?" he asks, Allen shrug.

"Don't know, he disappeared 11 years ago right? So I don't know because I was created three or four years ago, but if he's alive somewhere," 'Which he is,' Allen added in his thought before continuing, "Allen would be 15 right now."

"That doesn't explain why the earl want you." Kanda growled Allen sigh.

"The Earl want all the walker family because of their intelligent and because of the heart."

"Didn't the Earl know that you're a humanoid? Kanda ask Allen shake his head.

"Nope he didn't." he answered Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"And how come he didn't know about it?" he ask Allen chuckled.

"Allen's deform arm, I'm sure the Earl would knew that Allen had that kind of arm and would thought that Mana cut it and turn the arm into a robot. And on how the Earl knew Allen had this arm? Because he caught master Neah who is currently at japan right now." Allen explain Kanda look at him shock.

"So that's why you infiltrate the head of the Akuma right?" Kanda guess Allen nodded.

"Yes." Kanda sigh and look at the sky,

"Heh, I never would have thought that a humanoid would accompany me in this mission." He stated, Allen raise an eyebrow.

"You're not going to ask anymore question?" he asks Kanda nodded.

"I'll save it for later, I still had a hard time on processing the information you're giving me." He said Allen nodded.

"Alright, let's stay here for a while and we can continue our way later on." Allen said.

"Can I asks you something Kanda?" Allen asks Kanda nodded.

"Do you accept me that I'm a humanoid?" Allen asks Kanda look at him shock before smirking.

"Hell I accepted your arm, so why wouldn't I accept you completely?" Kanda ask Allen laugh,

"I take that as a yes," Kanda scowled then lean down on Allen's ear since they were sitting beside each other.

"I always say yes when it comes to you." Kanda said, Allen blink then blush a little before smirking.

'When it comes to me huh,' he thought then look at Kanda and lick his lips,

"Would you say yes if I want to have sex with you?" Allen tease Kanda eyes widen then began to stuttered making Allen laugh,

"Kidding, I'm just kidding." He said, Kanda look at him shock before he smirk and kiss Allen on the lips even though it was just a chaste kiss Allen blush as well as Kanda although it was only slightly.

"I would say yes, Moyashi." Kanda said Allen look at him before on his lap.

"You're kidding," he said, Kanda chuckled, and bit Allen's ear.

"Well see, if I somehow get jealous over you then I'm not kidding." He stated seriously Allen nodded before fainting who was caught by Kanda who chuckled.

'Well see, Moyashi.' Kanda thought,

'I hope not,' Allen thought before his mind went blank

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc<strong>

**Hi everyone short chapter I know and I'm sorry! ****I know I promise that I will update in 4-5 days but I didn't! **** that I immediately put on hiatus on the title without even explaining to you but it was urgent that I didn't have the time to type, I was away from my country for a while and because I'm busy with school I forgot to type on explaining to you so I just settled on typing on hiatus at the title please forgive and please don't forget to review. So please consider this chapter a gift and I promise when I return you won't be upset because there will be some surprises thank you if you understand me~**

**;)**

**Review~**

**REVIEW!**

**and Hiatus for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

Chapter 5

_Previously_

"_Would you say yes if I want to have sex with you?" Allen tease Kanda eyes widen then began to stuttered making Allen laugh,_

"_Kidding, I'm just kidding." He said, Kanda look at him shock before he smirk and kiss Allen on the lips even though it was just a chaste kiss Allen blush as well as Kanda although it was only slightly._

"_I would say yes, Moyashi." Kanda said Allen look at him before on his lap._

"_You're kidding," he said, Kanda chuckled, and bit Allen's ear._

"_Well see, if I somehow get jealous over you then I'm not kidding." He stated seriously Allen nodded before fainting who was caught by Kanda who chuckled._

'_Well see, Moyashi.' Kanda thought,_

'_I hope not,' Allen thought before his mind went blank_

* * *

><p>Few hours later Allen wakes up sitting at the branch where he and Kanda talk, while leaning at the trunk.<p>

"You finally wake up," he heard Kanda said, looking up and saw Kanda looking down at him from the branch where Kanade and Tim are.

"Waited that long?" Allen asks Kanda shakes his head.

"Well, you did sleep for hours but that seems like minutes to me." Kanda stated Allen raise an eyebrow before chuckling.

"It seems minutes to people who are in deep thoughts, BaKanda." Allen pointed Kanda grunt.

"Whatever," he mumble Allen laugh.

"So were you thinking about me being a humanoid, the son of Mana Walker?" Allen asks Kanda sigh.

"Yes, it's hard to process you know. I've been looking for the real Allen for years, and what I found is the humanoid version." He stated Allen hummed.

"Any questions?" Allen ask Kanda look at him.

"Where do you think is he real Allen Walker?" Kanda asks Allen sigh and look at the clouds.

"I'm not quite sure probably master Neah knows, and even if I know, I can't tell you for I was set not to tell anything about Master Allen." Allen said.

"Can't you tell me?" Kanda asks Allen look at him.

"I can't. I haven't fully trusted you yet, and if I did my mind will immediately tell you everything." Allen said Kanda sighs.

"Alright," he stated,

"We should get going, we already wasted half of the day." Allen stated Kanda nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that day,<p>

Kanda and Allen stop at the river bank, exhausted.

"We'll rest here for the night." Allen said Kanda nodded. Allen stands up and took the capsule out from his case, did the same thing he did before and then the cottage like appeared. Kanda sigh and went inside followed by Tim who is assigned to watch the baby which is carried by Tim with his mouth.

When Kanda entered the metallic cottage he flop down to the bed and snuggled at the pillow. Allen chuckled at him making Kanda growl in frustration and throw a pillow at Allen who catch it before it could hit his face.

"Nice try, better luck next time." Allen stated, smiling smugly Kanda growl and che-ed at him. Allen laughs.

"I'm going to get some food," he stated and went outside. Kanda look at the door, then suddenly he heard….

BANG!

SPLASH!

Kanda sweat drop after hearing those noises and not even a second later Allen arrived inside carrying a basket of fish.

"Don't tell me you use innocence just to capture those?" Kanda asks, Allen look at him then smiled.

"Sometimes innocence is used in getting food so… I use them…" Allen answered.

"Innocence is for Akuma, not for catching dinner." Kanda said Allen laugh,

"Oh please I did this a lot of time already, even when Mana is still alive." Kanda look at him before sighing,

"Fine have it your way..." he mumbled before fully lying down on the bed while Allen cook their dinner…

* * *

><p>During their dinner<p>

"How is it that you can eat Moyashi? I thought humanoids can't eat." Kanda ask, Allen look at him before eating the fish in his fork.

"Actually Kanda I ask Mana about that and he only said that I was unique and some explanations." Allen answered Kanda look at him raising an eyebrow.

"Then quote." He demanded, Allen sigh before nodding.

"What makes you unique is that when you are love just like how I love you or you were love by your true love you feel the emotion we feel, all of the emotion, pain, sadness, love, and happiness, you'll eat like human and sleep like human." Unquote, That's what Mana said," Allen stated and eat his fish, Kanda stared at him then look down.

'When you are love you can feel the emotion we feel, you said?' Kanda thought, so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice Allen looking at him.

'Do I love him? Or I just simply cared for him?' Kanda thought before looking at Allen who look down at his food and pretend to eat.

"Moyashi did Mana give any hints if someone loves you?" Kanda asks Allen look at him before nodding.

"Yes, in fact. You're at the level four, Kanda." he stated Kanda frown.

"Level four?"

"Yep, the hints Mana give to me, I put it into different kinds of level. Level one is care, level two is worry, level three is understanding, four is acceptance, five is like, six is jealousy, seven is love." Allen explained, Kanda look at him then smirk. Allen look at him then gulp.

'I don't like this,' Allen thought, Kanda just look at Allen intensely, before continue to eat with a crazy idea in his mind…. Allen look at him thinking 'God help me….' Desperately..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hi guys I'm back! it's good to be back guys and I'm sorry for being hiatus for two months or was it three. It just that I have some family business to attend and then when I was about to return on the first week of this month, a family member of mine died and it took me a while to move on, the other stuff are personal so I won't tell it sorry, anyway….**

**Please review….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

Chapter 6

_Previously_

"_Moyashi did Mana give any hints if someone loves you?" Kanda asks Allen look at him before nodding._

"_Yes, in fact. You're at the level four, Kanda." he stated Kanda frown._

"_Level four?"_

"_Yep, the hints Mana give to me; I put it into different kinds of level. Level one is care, level two is worry, level three is understanding, four is acceptance, five is like, six is jealousy, seven is love." Allen explained, Kanda look at him then smirk. Allen look at him then gulp._

'_I don't like this,' Allen thought, Kanda just look at Allen intensely, before continue to eat with a crazy idea in his mind…. Allen look at him thinking 'God help me….' Desperately,_

* * *

><p>After eating their dinner, Kanda lay on the bed while reading a book, Allen wash the metal plates they use at the river and Tim is watching the sleeping Kanade at the metal cradle.<p>

Kanda look away from his book to the door when he heard it open and saw Allen sighing in relief.

"Hn, tired Moyashi?" Kanda asks Allen growled.

"It's Allen BaKanda. And you should at least help me with the dishes." Allen protest, Kanda shrugs his shoulders.

"Why should I? And beside humanoid don't get tired." He pointed making Allen glared at him.

"I thought I told you that I'm unique! So I can also feel tired!" Allen shouted, 'Not only that I'm connected to Master Allen's body which is resting at….' Allen thoughts trailed off when he notices that Kanda was staring at him intensely.

"What?" he asks, Kanda put his book back to the bed and sits properly at the side of the bed before patting the space beside him. Allen raises an eyebrow and cross his arm at his chest.

"If you want to say something, then you better say it. And I'm not going to sit beside you when during dinner you were thinking something dangerously." Allen stated Kanda chuckled at him.

"How is it that you had all of this?" Kanda asks gesturing to their shelter that is full of equipment's just like a real home. Allen sigh and went to his suitcase that was beside at his bed. Kanda look at him while Allen took something from the case and went towards Kanda holding a pouch. Kanda raise an eyebrow at him. Allen stop few feet in front of him then took something at the bag, then a second later he took out a yellow capsule, clicking it's top before letting it fall in front of him making it explode. Kanda coughs then the smoke disappear revealing a metal chair.

"This is how." Allen stated then sits down at the chair, Kanda raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The capsule I bring is something Mana created a month before he was murdered, the capsule are consist of equipment to make the packing fast for the travelers who are going to travel." Allen explained.

"Wait, Mana was murdered?" Kanda asks Allen nodded, before looking at Kanda suspiciously.

"Wait you mean you didn't know?" Allen asks

"We only know that he died when the house exploded, together with some humanoids that we think was the reason the house went on fire," Kanda stated Allen growl.

"Dense." Allen stated making Kanda raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You human are dense, stupid. I'm the last humanoid father created those humanoids are Akuma!" Allen shouted Kanda froze.

"What?"

"Three years ago, Mana and I were having dinner when we heard something knocking at the door. Mana was never a carefree person; he's always suspicious on things that are new to him even though it was only slight. So before he went to open the door he told me to go to the basement to protect his things, as a humanoid I would follow his order even thought I don't like it. I stayed there for the whole time until I heard a gunshot, so I went to the front door, because I was also design to protect him, however I was too late I saw Mana dying lying on his blood and the Akuma left. There Mana give me his final order while I said my final words not only minutes later the Akuma arrive while I did Mana's order and then everything exploded!" Allen shouted never noticing tear flowing down from his eyes, Kanda look at him shock then bit his lips.

'How come the order didn't think about that?' he thought before standing up and hug Allen.

"What the-?" Allen asks,

"Shush… your crying, so let it out." Kanda stated, Allen blink before sobbing.

'Master Allen's crying, he heard and now he knew what happen to father.' Allen thought while Kanda comforted him.

Kanda sigh inwardly looking at Allen and carefully laying down on the bed with Allen. Kanda hum until he feel Allen relax, he look down and saw Allen sleeping peacefully.

'I'm an idiot.' Kanda scolded himself, 'Don't worry Allen I'll protect you, you and your human form.' Kanda thought before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Somewhere around the world, in the darkness there three capsule found in the room. At the middle capsule lay a body, sleeping while tears flowing down from his close eyes….<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in japan, at the basement of one of the NOAH humanoid corp. branches, inside the room found at the end of the hallway. There stands the person they're going to rescue on their way… is where Neah Walker is sitting at a chair holding a picture of him, Mana and Allen at a park, while crying softly.<p>

"Mana... Allen..." Neah sobbed before going to sleep with the picture in his hands.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Allen wakes up from his dreamless sleep, opening his eyes and look around to know what time it was. Allen was about to get up when he was push back to the bed. He looks beside him to see a sleeping Kanda whose arms wrap around Allen tightly.

'He look so peaceful while sleeping.' Allen thought before moving his head to search for Tim who is sleeping beside the baby Kanade.

"I wonder what time is it?" Allen mumbles before lifting his right arm, carefully enough so that he can't wake the sleeping Kanda. Folding the sleeve f his shirts with his left arm the one that isn't captured by the hug, and look at his wrist watch,

"5:34 am," Allen sigh and look at Kanda before sighing again.

"What's with the sigh?" he heard Kanda murmured he look at him to see the sleeping face frowning before the eyes open.

"Morning princess." Allen smiled Kanda frown at him.

"Shut up," came the grumpy reply, Allen chuckled at him.

"Not much of morning person are you?" he grinned, Kanda grunt in return and unwrap his arms from Allen who stretch.

"Finally I'm free from my capturer." Allen tease Kanda who is now sitting at the bed growled at him before covering Allen's face with a pillow.

"Shut up Moyashi," Allen chuckled.

"Alright BaKanda," Allen agreed, standing up and went to his suitcase and took out a capsules before throwing those on the floor after he click the top. Taking the cooking equipment Allen went to the door and opens it, before stopping and look over his shoulder to look at Kanda who is staring at him the whole time.

"Oh yeah you might wanna check that daughter of yours she's very silent don't you think?" Allen stated before sprinting away from a glaring Kanda, before standing up mumbling a few curses here and there and wishing a certain humanoid to be dead. When reach the cradle he look at Kanade and smiled softly before gently taking her in his arms. However, the moment she was in Kanda's arms, Kanda notice something different. Her daughter (he won't admit out loud though.) Kanade chest wasn't rising up and down it just remains flat. Kanda breath softly raising two shaking fingers below her nose and gasp when he couldn't feel any air being inhaled or even exhaled.

"Moyashi!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Oh no! what do you think happen? Read and find it out on the next chapter**

**Please review…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

Chapter 7

_Previously_

"_Finally I'm free from my capturer." Allen teases Kanda who is now sitting at the bed growled at him before covering Allen's face with a pillow._

"_Shut up Moyashi," Allen chuckled._

"_Alright BaKanda," Allen agreed, standing up and went to his suitcase and took out a capsules before throwing those on the floor after he click the top. Taking the cooking equipment Allen went to the door and opens it, before stopping and look over his shoulder to look at Kanda who is staring at him the whole time._

"_Oh yeah you might wanna check that daughter of yours she's very silent don't you think?" Allen stated before sprinting away from a glaring Kanda, before standing up mumbling a few curses here and there and wishing a certain humanoid to be dead. When reach the cradle he look at Kanade and smiled softly before gently taking her in his arms. However, the moment she was in Kanda's arms, Kanda notice something different. Her daughter (he won't admit out loud though.) Kanade chest wasn't rising up and down it just remains flat. Kanda breath softly raising two shaking fingers below her nose and gasp when he couldn't feel any air being inhaled or even exhaled._

"_Moyashi!"_

* * *

><p>Present<p>

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted, then second later Allen entered the shelter and immediately went to his side.

"What's wrong?" Allen asks Kanda look at him, his face looks calm but his eyes say the opposite.

"She's not breathing! Kanade isn't breathing!" he shouted Allen look at him then at Kanda before taking her in his arms.

"Her heart beat stop," Allen mumbled Kanda look at Allen who look back.

"Take her outside and wait for me there." Allen stated Kanda took Kanade from him before nodding.

When Kanda was already outside Allen sigh before going to his suitcase,

"Of course the baby would stop breathing they need more oxygen than the adults or so…" he mumble before taking a brown capsule and went outside when he did Allen throw it to the ground and a table was revealed. Allen look at Kanda who look at him confuse.

"Give her to me Kanda." Allen stated, Kanda nods and give the baby to Allen who put her at the table.

'This will surely give her pain.' Allen thought putting his index finger at the baby's chest before putting some electricity on it, shocking the baby. However, Allen have to give 5 electric shock before it began to wail. They both sigh in relief and Kanda took the baby and cradle her in his arms before looking at Allen.

"What happen?" he asks, Allen look at him.

"She probably went to cardiac arrest. I don't know why though, but her heart stop a minute before you found it out." Allen stated while Kanda nodded.

"Come on let's…. go…." Allen started only to faint the moment he finished and land on the ground with a thud.

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted…

* * *

><p>An later Allen woke up with a groan, holding his head with his hand.<p>

'Gaah what happen?' Allen thought eyes still shut. Then suddenly he felt a callous hand patting his head softly. Allen open his to see a very worried Kanda.

"What happen to you? You faint after you brought Kanade back to life." Kanda said Allen look ar him before smiling.

"I'm fine, I just faint from exhaustion or rather use a lot of electricity, I'll get my strength back once I had enough rest not charge." Allen answered Kanda nodded before kissing his forehead Allen blink his eyes his eyes slowly widen.

"Don't you scare me like that again." Kanda stated Allen chuckled before nodding.

"How is she?" Allen asks.

"She's outside getting some fresh air with Tim." Kanda answered Allen nod again before closing his eyes.

"We'll leave in an hour." Allen stated before sleeping again. Kanda look at him worriedly before cupping Allen's cheek with his right hand.

"I'll protect you I promise Allen." He said looking at Allen intensely.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please review…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"_What happen to you? You faint after you brought Kanade back to life." Kanda said Allen look ar him before smiling._

"_I'm fine, I just faint from exhaustion or rather use a lot of electricity, I'll get my strength back once I had enough rest not charge." Allen answered Kanda nodded before kissing his forehead Allen blink his eyes his eyes slowly widen._

"_Don't you scare me like that again." Kanda stated Allen chuckled before nodding._

"_How is she?" Allen asks._

"_She's outside getting some fresh air with Tim." Kanda answered Allen nod again before closing his eyes._

"_We'll leave in an hour." Allen stated before sleeping again. Kanda look at him worriedly before cupping Allen's cheek with his right hand._

"_I'll protect you I promise Allen." He said looking at Allen intensely._

* * *

><p>Present<p>

It wasn't an hour later Allen woke up from his short nap, groaning. Kanda who is sitting near the table, reading a book, look at him.

"You okay?" Kanda asks Allen nodded slowly.

"Yup…." He mumbled Kanda sigh before going towards Allen and sits at the bed beside him.

"How is it that you woke up without anyone or anything to wake you?" he asks amused, Allen look at him smiling.

"Simple, I have time myself to wake up on that particular time." He said.

"And how is that?" Kanda asks Allen laugh.

"I got an alarm clock inside my mind that will only activate if I said what particular time I'll woke up." He explained Kanda sigh before nodding.

"So ready to leave?" Allen asks.

"Yeah." And with that they pack their things and left.

Three days later

"Finally we arrive!" Allen exclaimed, setting foot at the border of china, Kanda sigh and look at Kanade who is sleeping peacefully. Allen look at him smiling and starts to walk again Kanda following and Tim on his head.

"So why are we here Moyashi?" Kanda asks Allen just shrug, and continue to walk.

Few hours later Kanda and Allen stop in front of a building

"Here we are." Allen said before going inside Kanda behind him.

"Why-?" Kanda began only to be cut by an echo of Allen's voice.

"Bak! Fou!" Kanda growl when his child began to cry and glared at Allen, who gave him a smile and a peace sign,

"Sorry." He said, Kanda sigh looking around and notice that everything is white and a few paintings of a village here and there.

"You should lower your voice walker, the Akuma are on alert today." Kanda heard someone said he look around and saw Allen pin by an orange haired girl, Allen glared while the girl smirk only to be wipe out when Allen turn them around and having Allen to pin her.

"Yes Fou, I notice but you should also stop sneaking on people who knows what happen if you got injured." Allen stated,

"Of course, I'll have a fit, Fou's my lover after all." Said a voice in he darkness. Kanda look around before a blond came out from the shadow.

"Stop calling me your lover baka-Bak because there is no way that a human and a robot could be together." Fou stated still lying on the floor, Bak sigh.

"Anything is possible Fou, if you believe it." He stated, Kanda blink before glaring at the girl.

"You might as well move from that position of yours Moyashi." He growled possessively. They look at Kanda and at Allen and Fou before the humanoids began to blush.

"Sorry Fou," Allen said helping Fou to stand.

"Don't mind it. You got a protective boyfriend don't you think?" Fou ask, Allen blush Kanda smirk.

"If you say so then let it be." Kanda said, Allen began to stuttered then shut his mouth, remembering what happen three days ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

"_Where to know Moyashi?" Kanda asks,_

"_We'll go to china, but we're stopping at some villages to fill our stomachs." Allen stated Kanda sigh, before nodding._

_It took them a few minutes to arrive at a village where something happen that change everything…._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

continuation of chapter 8

_Kanda sigh looking at Allen who is carrying Kanade in his arms._

"_Oi, Moyashi let's rest for the night." He stated, Allen look at him._

"_Just bear with me a little more Kanda. There's a village up ahead where we can rest and that village is our last stop then will reach china the two days after." Allen stated, Kanda nodded defeated,_

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

_Kanda sigh happily the moment he lay down on his bed, before looking at Allen._

"_How did know you there's a village around this place, Moyashi?" Kanda ask, Allen look at him before tucking Kanade in her crib._

"_I know this place because—" Allen began only to be cut off because of the door opening._

"_REDDDD!" a blond girl shouted tackling Allen._

"_Lala!" Allen shouted, the girl giggled and look at Kanda who frown at her._

"_Oh a friend of your Allen?" Lala asks Allen nodded._

"_Yup, Lala this is Kanda, Kanda this is Lala aka the broken doll of the mater village." Allen introduced._

"_And his fiancée!" Lala added Kanda blink then look at Allen who's mouthing a nope._

"_So you better not fall for him!" Lala threatened pointing at Allen who sigh, Kanda frown at her before his frown turn into a smirk. Allen gulp when Kanda stands up and kneeled down beside him._

"_Oh really?" Kanda asks, before grabbing Allen's neck and kiss him, hard. Lala gasp covering her mouth with her hand while Allen's eyes went wide. Seconds later Kanda broke the kiss and look at the girl._

"_I already did…"_

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

_Kanda sigh deeply before looking at Allen's back who is ignoring him and storming away from him angrily, Tim flying beside him with a small basket in his mouth where their girl is sleeping._

'_That was a bad one.' He thought touching the cheek that Allen and Lala slap at, although Allen had to wait until Lala left._

'_Damn who would have thought humanoids could slap so hard that I feel like my neck will broke, and he said it was the gentlest slap that any humanoid could give.' He added remembering that smiled at him oh so sweetly after the slap he gave to Kanda. Kanda sigh for nth time that moment and look back at Allen again,_

"_Oi Moyashi." Kanda called._

"_What?!" Allen snapped Kanda flinch before continuing._

"_I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what come into me." He stated, stopping when he saw Allen stop walking._

"_Are you saying you didn't want it?" he asks, Kanda bit his lip, to prevent him from saying he want it._

"_No, I don't want it." Kanda answered he heard Allen snorted before continue to walk._

"_Good then we're the same." Allen stated coldly. Kanda flinch before sighing and followed Allen._

_A few hours of walking Allen and Kanda rest near the river bank. Allen look at the river looking for a fish, while Kanda watch him and Kanade who is sitting beside him playing with Tim._

"_Acooo, acooo." Kanade coed Kanda blink looking at Kanade who started to crawl towards him. Kanda smiled._

"_Just how old are?" he asks_

"_She's just 5 months old." Allen said sitting beside Kanda before taking some capsule and throw it to ground and came out a table, chair, and cooking equipment._

"_Ah I see." Kanda said patting Kanade's head when she reach him. "I didn't notice that she's 5 months old she was always in that bundle of clothes." He stated Allen look at him._

"_Sometimes in better to hide things, than knowing it." He stated Kanda look at him. "You won't know when something bad will happen to you because of it." Allen added, Kanda frown at him before looking at Kanade._

"_Lunch is ready." Allen said, Kanda blink and look at the table and saw the lunch already set, standing up, Kanda took Kanade in his arms and began to walk towards Allen who took the baby from his arms and began to feed her with some apples soup, Kanda sigh and look at the tabled and began to eat._

"_Where did you find the apples?" Kanda asks, Allen look at him before feeding Kanade who is sitting at his lap playing with a spoon._

"_At the tree we pass by earlier." Allen answered Kanda nodded. after a while they finished eating Allen pull out a capsule and throw it to ground and their cottage came out._

"_We'll rest here for the day, I'm tired from what we did yesterday and today." Allen stated Kanda nodded, and went inside._

_Kanda immediately lay down on his bed, while Allen put Kanade on the carpet, who began to crawl trying to catch Tim before putting his cloak at the side of the chair and unbuttoning two of his buttons._

"_Moyashi can I ask you something?" Kanda asks, Allen sigh and look at him._

"_What is it BaKanda?" he asks Kanda frown at him._

"_What's wrong with you?" he asks, Allen look to the side._

"_Nothing is wrong with me." He said sitting down at the chair. Kanda che-ed at him before standing up and walk towards Allen who just glance at him before looking at the wall only to have it block by Kanda who had his arms cross._

"_Yes, there is something wrong with you." Kanda stated, Allen snorted._

"_Oh? And could you tell me what's wrong with me?" Allen asks._

"_Your ignoring, giving me some cold shoulder, and you speak to me coldly." Kanda explained Allen raise an eyebrow._

"_I'm pretty sure I'm not giving you a cold shoulder right now." Allen pointed, Kanda frown at him before putting his hands on the side of Allen face trapping him._

"_I said I'm sorry didn't I?" Kanda growled._

"_And I said that we're the same." Allen snarls at him._

"_I'll asks again and you better answer me properly beansprout. What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Kanda asks slowly, Allen growled at him._

"_I said nothing is wrong-"_

"_To hell is nothing wrong with you when obviously something is wrong!" Kanda shouted, startling Allen. "If it's about last night I said I'm sorry didn't I! do I have to repeat it a hundred of times for you to forgive me?! Then I'll—"_

"_That's not it!" Allen shouted, stopping Kanda. "That's not it," Allen whispered looking down, Kanda lifted Allen's chin and saw him crying, Kanda then felt his heart broke._

"_Then what is it?" he asks._

"_You shouldn't play with emotions Kanda, especially the feelings of a humanoid." Allen stated, Kanda blink in confusion._

"_What?"_

"_Last night you said to Lala that you already have fall for me, and to test it if it's true I need to pretend that I'm mad at you, but you just toyed with the emotions I have. You said that you didn't mean it; you said you didn't want it and that hurt me Kanda. We maybe robots, humanoid but we still have the emotions of love, pain, sorrow and happiness. We're not something that you just pick up and throw away we're not like that." Allen began to explain, sobbing Kanda look away biting his lip. "You hurt me Kanda, you hurt-!"_

_Allen stops talking when he felt warm lips against his lips, breaking the kiss, Allen look away from Kanda and began to cry._

"_Stop Kanda, please. Don't toy with my feeling anymore." Allen pleaded, Kanda holds Allen chin and made Allen to look at him._

"_I'm not, I'm not toying your feelings Allen. These are real." Kanda stated before kissing Allen who's eyes went wide before closing it and enjoyed the kiss. Breaking the kiss when they need air desperately Kanda immediately attack Allen's neck the moment he regain his pace. Allen moan feeling Kanda's mouth on his neck. Allen put his hands on Kanda's shoulder and holds it tightly when bit his neck marking him. Allen bit his lip when he felt Kanda's hand unbuttoning the remaining button and touch Allen chest gliding his hands on his chest to his shoulder giving Kanda a full view of Allen's pales skin, Kanda look at the skin before attacking it with kisses and leaving bite marks and love marks on the skin he pass by. Allen moan, when he one of Kanda's hand brush his erection._

"_Can you see what you did to me Allen?" Kanda asks huskily at Allen's ear, before taking Allen's hand and took it to Kanda's very hard erection._

"_See? I'm fully hard, and we're just kissing and me marking you." Kanda said grabbing Allen and laying him on the floor,_

"_I want you so much." Kanda said grinding his groin at Allen and both moan at the friction._

"_Ka-Kanda, s-stop." Allen said, Kanda growled kissing Allen's stomach._

"_No…."_

"_Kanda stop please, listen to me don't make me hate you." Allen said sternly, Kanda sigh before looking at Allen straight to the eye._

"_Listen Kanda, we can't continue." Allen said Kanda narrowed his eyes._

"_And why can't we?"_

"_Because I want your first time to be with Master Allen," Allen said, Kanda sigh._

"_Moyashi what makes you think that the human Allen will allow me to do that? That he'll feel the same thing you felt for me?" he asks. Allen smiled at him._

"_These feelings I have for you belong to the master." He said, Kanda blink._

"_I said it before didn't I, that master and I are one, what his feelings are my feelings, and mine his." Allen said Kanda shake his head._

"_He's not you Allen!" he shouted Allen nodded his head._

"_Yes he is, didn't you know that humanoid are created with a form that the family wanted to be." He said, Kanda blink._

"_In other words Kanda, that the humanoid form and appearances are based on what the owner want, if it's just a plain humanoid, if it's their spouse face, if it's just a family. Humanoids aren't created just to be a slave but to help the human heal their wounded hearts Kanda." Allen explained._

"_But that doesn't explain how you and Allen are connected!" Kanda shouted Allen sigh._

"_If the person, that the humanoid is destined to be copied at, is sealed inside a capsule then the humanoid and that person is connected." Allen answered Kanda look away. Allen sigh again._

"_Kanda," he called putting both of his hands on Kanda's cheek. "It's alright the master really loves you as much as I do." He stated Kanda look away._

"_That's not I'm worry about." Kanda stated Allen tilt his head to the side. "The memories, the moments I spend with you what will happen to those?" he asks, Allen chuckled._

"_Master had them Kanda, the memories are implanted in his mind right now, I'm his living image on this dangerous world." Allen said, Kanda frown at him._

"_What are you planning to do once this mission is finish, will you left me?" Kanda asks._

"_Kanda, I will not leave you I'm with the master, just as the master is with us right now." Allen said, Kanda smile,_

"_Alright if you say so." Kanda then slowly lean down and whispered huskily. "But I'm still hard my love, what are you gonna do about it?" Allen blinks at Kanda and smirk._

"_Let me handle that." With that said, Allen change their position making Kanda at the bottom and him on top, and ever so slowly Allen move to down and separate Kanda's legs apart and lay down between the parted legs, facing Kanda's bulge._

"_What do you want me to do Kanda? play dirty or play innocent?" Allen asks putting his hand on Kanda's erection making Kanda to grunt._

"_The latter." Kanda grunted, Allen nodded and slowly sits up._

"_Eto…. Kanda-Nii-san, what should I do?" Allen asks playing a very innocent kid, putting a finger on his bottom lips and making his eyes to sparkle. Kanda bit his lip at Allen acting an innocent brother._

"_Little brother use your hand and pull the zipper and take my belt out." Kanda order Allen nodded and followed Kanda's order only doing it slowly._

"_Pull my trouser down." Kanda said Allen did it but he also brought Kanda's boxer down._

"_Naughty brother, you also pulled my boxer down." Kanda smirk Allen look at him with watery eyes._

"_I'm not supposed to Nii-san?" Allen asks, Kanda bit his lip before shaking his head._

"_No its not, come here." Kanda order Allen crawled towards Kanda until they are face to face. Kanda grabbed Allen's neck and kiss him hard. Allen moan and move his hand to touch Kanda's bare erection making his 'brother' to moan. Allen break the kiss and touch his with his fingers lip looking shock and scared._

"_Nii-san is it alright for me to kiss you?" he asks Kanda nodded._

"_Yes, little brother now give me a wonderful blowjob." Kanda order Allen tilt his head to the side and move backward and look at Kanda erection._

"_What now Nii-san?" Allen asks, Kanda smirk._

"_Play dirty, my little brother." Allen blink and chuckled._

"_You're a mean brother, telling your very innocent sibling to play dirty. Not that I care anyway," Allen said and grab Kanda's erection then began to lick the tip, Kanda grunt._

"_Wah! Nii-san is so sweet, -lick- I want to eat all to myself –lick from the side to the top- I want this to belong only to me." Allen said putting the head inside his mouth._

"_Fuck my mouth Nii-san." Allen stated smirking, Kanda grunt and grab Allen's head and thrust inside his mouth._

"_MPH!" Allen muffled scream shock, Kanda smirk and thrust inside the warm mouth of his lover._

"_No turning back, Allen." Kanda grunted…._

_**After their activity**_

_Kanda and Allen lay on the bed while Kanade sleeps on her crib._

"_That was wonderful." Kanda said Allen chuckled._

"_Wait till you try master's mouth and his oh virgin h—" Kanda covered Allen's mouth before he could finish his sentence._

"_Don't talk like that and make me hard again." He growled Allen chuckled and lick his hand, Kanda immediately let go of his mouth._

"_Alright," Allen grin at him._

"_But how is it that your hard on disappeared?" Kanda asks Allen laugh at him._

"_I cum." Allen stated Kanda frown at him. "Master Allen cum the moment you release into my mouth Kanda."_

"_Your saying that if Allen cum you lose your hard on?" Kanda asks, Allen nod making him sigh._

"_God what kind of lover I have?" he asks himself, Allen laugh at him and snuggled closer to him._

"_Oi Moyashi."_

"_It's Allen Kanda." Kanda rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever, what did that girl Lala mean fiancée?" he asks Allen blink at him before laughing._

"_Lala had an infatuation with me, the moment she saw me. Immediately declaring I'll marry her when we grow up." He stated, "Don't worry that won't happen, I already have you." Allen added the moment he felt Kanda tense._

"_Hm, you should know that I am very possessive person Allen." Kanda said, Allen hum in agreement. "And a pervert." Kanda added smirking when he felt Allen tense and slowly move away but Kanda tighten his grip and hold him there._

"_No you stay where you are." Kanda order Allen sighs and nodded._

"_Good night, Kanda." Allen said_

"_Night my beansprout." Kanda said back…._

End of flash back.

"Then starting from that moment Kanda always keep on touching every time he saw some people especially men looking at me lustfully." Allen explained, Fou and Bak look at him with a blush on their cheeks.

"Walker what kind of man did you fall in love with?" Fou ask Allen shrug, then look at back seriously.

"Bak can we talk privately you too Fou." Allen whispered they look at him seriously.

"Alright, at my office midnight." Bak whispered back before walking away together with Fou leaving Allen and Kanda alone in their room.

"Done story telling?" Kanda asks Allen nodded.

"Yup."

"Good, time for another round." Kanda said, Allen paled before he could run away Kanda already caught his wrist.

"Let me feel that wonderful mouth of yours." Kanda smirk Allen sigh.

"Possessive, perverted bastard." Allen mumbled before smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

Chapter 10

"_Done story telling?" Kanda asks Allen nodded._

"_Yup."_

"_Good, time for another round." Kanda said, Allen paled before he could run away Kanda already caught his wrist._

"_Let me feel that wonderful mouth of yours." Kanda smirk Allen sigh._

"_Possessive, perverted and sadist bastard." Allen mumbled before smiling._

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Midnight

"Are you sure about this walker?" Bak asks when they finish their private discussion.

"Yes, when Kanda return, give Kanade and the box to him and tell him to meet mother." Allen said, he nodded.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

"Take care of our little princess Bak-san." Allen said smilling at the baby who is sleeping.

"Don't worry walker, I'll protect her even if it cost our life." Fou stated Allen nodded and look at Kanda who glared at the couple.

"You better be," he warn and walk away, Allen smiled at them before following his and his master's lover.

"Kanda wait!" Allen shouted Kanda stop walking and waited for his lover.

"Don't walk ahead of me, we need to borrow a boat for us to travel from here to japan." He said, Kanda sigh before nodding, Allen smiled and lead the way…

* * *

><p>An hour later<p>

"We really appreciated the boat Miss Anita." Allen said bowing half of his body, Anita smiled at him.

"You can borrow any of my boats Allen, any time you want." She said smiling Allen nodded and ride the boat where Kanda is standing at. Allen smiled at her and put his hand at the boat activating it.

"Password accepted…" the computer machine said,

"Boat turn on, destination: Japan." With that said the couple left the port and proceeded to japan.

"That was fast you know, convincing the owner of this boat." Kanda stated, Allen look at him and smiled.

"If you had a lot of connection to other people you can get what you want." He said Kanda nodded and look ahead.

"How many days will it took us to arrive at japan?" Kanda asks.

"A day," Allen answered and put the boat on full speed.

"Moyashi what do you think you're doing!" Kanda shouted gripping the railings of the boat.

"Making it faster." He answered.

'Master Neah is in danger!' Allen thought.

"Stop it you idiot!" Kanda shouted, "At this rate you'll have a low energy baka!" he added Allen merely glance at him.

"It's better than waiting for three days." He stated, Kanda bit his lip.

"What's wrong? Is something happening to Neah?" Kanda asks, Allen froze before nodding.

"It looks like the Earl had enough of Master Neah disobeying him and had to execute him the day after tomorrow." Allen said,

"How do you know this?" Kanda asks, Allen smirk.

"Let just say I have an insider there." He said Kanda and look at his lover carefully.

"Why did you left at midnight anyway?" Kanda ask.

"I need to discusss some personal matters with Bak." Allen answered,

"And it got nothing to do with me?" Kanda asks Allen nodded.

'Its way to personal, please just understand Kanda.' Allen thought….

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

After a day of riding at the boat, Kanda and Allen finally arrive at the shore of japan. Kanda jump from the boat and land on the sand and look at Allen who slightly swaying from putting his energy for the boat to speed up.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asks Allen lean at the railings before falling down, Kanda run towards Allen and caught him. Kanda look at Allen who is breathing heavily,

"Allen…" Kanda said brushing Allen's bangs away from his eyelids. Kanda look at the sky and notice the sun rising. Kanda look at the sun so intensely that he was starled when he heard some leaves rustling, looking behind he saw a shadow moving from the bush, tightening his hold on Allen's body.

"Cho?" Kanda blink when he saw a girl wearing a kimono looking at him.

"Wha…." He trailed off when he felt Allen stirred.

"Sachiko, the cave…" he heard Allen whispered before he felt someone grab him, looking at the owner of the hand he saw the girl holding his arm.

"Master Allen said, to th ecave then that's where we're heading." The girl Sachiko said, Kanda blink before he was pulled by Sachiko and run straight to a cave…

'Who is this girl?' Kanda thought…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had to reformat my Laptop because it just kept on hanging up and I just got back, by the way thank you for those who reviewed and followed my work, please continue to support me sorry for the short chapter by the way…. **

**Please REVIEW!**!


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

Chapter 11

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"_Sachiko, the cave…" he heard Allen whispered before he felt someone grab him, looking at the owner of the hand he saw the girl holding his arm._

"_Master Allen said, to the cave then that's where we're heading." The girl Sachiko said, Kanda blink before he was pulled by Sachiko and run straight to a cave…_

'_Who is this girl?' Kanda thought…_

* * *

><p>Present<p>

'Where am I?'

'Why is it so dark?'

'Hurry and finish the mission… Allen'

…

* * *

><p>"Allen-sama!" Allen shouted, sitting up while panting. "A dream?" he asks himself, before lying down and grabs his head.<p>

"Moyashi!" he heard Kanda shout, he look to the side and saw Kanda running inside followed by a brown haired girl.

"Moyashi, you okay?" Kanda asks softly, sitting besides Allen, stroking his hair.

"Yup, I'm fine." He said

"Did something happen to Allen-sama Cho?" the girl asks, Kanda who still didn't know her, narrowed his eyes.

"Sachiko Chomesuke, code number 0007184, created by the millennium earl, however was remolded by Neah Walker, when master was put to sleep." Allen stated, Kanda glance at him then back at Sachiko who bowed her head.

"You mean, she's the insider you're talking about?" Kanda asks, Allen nodded before sitting up.

"Yes," he confirmed and looks at the girl. "Sachiko report,"

"Hai. First is the Millennium Earl will be arriving today, noontime, to prepare and watch the execution of Neah-sama tomorrow. It had been also confirmed that the Arc is found at the Antarctica. There's a door that can lead you to the ark. But you will not arrive inside the building but outside 3-5 kilometers away. The other NOAH leaders aren't found there but at the branches of the Earl had. The leaders will be at the arc three days after if or not master Neah is executed. That is all." Sachiko stated. Kanda blink at her before looking at his lover.

"Thank you Sachiko." Allen glances at Kanda before sighing.

"Sachi, can you go outside or can you go to master Neah and see if his alright? I'll call you when I've already had a plan." Allen ordered, the girl nodded and left the couple alone the room of the cave. Once outside she moved a huge boulder to cover the opening of the cave before leaving.

Kanda raise an eyebrow before looking at Allen who sigh.

"Tired?" he asks, Allen look at him before shaking his head.

"Nope, I'm more worried about you." He said, Kanda look at Allen intensely before smirking. Allen gasp backing a little before getting pounce by Kanda.

"Waah!" Allen shouted, looking at Kanda.

"I'll take that as an invitation." And their night activities began again.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"Okay, you guys know the plan right?" Allen asks looking at his companions. Sachiko nodded, while Kanda sigh.

"Yes, Moyashi. Sachiko will watch the humanoids, keeping in contact with the earphones you give her while the two of us save Neah, and if we did, Sachiko will go to the door and wait for us their and then we'll go to the arc." Kanda stated. Allen nodded and Sachiko sigh.

"I'll meet you later then…." She said and left the secret passage that only she, Allen an Kanda knows. Sachiko looks around before leaving the hallway. Allen close the door of the passage before walking away. Kanda looks behind him before following Allen.

"Sachiko gave you the map of this place right, Moyashi?" Kanda asks, Allen nodded before looking at Kanda who looks around emotionally.

"Nervous?" Allen asks Kanda scoff at him.

"Like I would," Kanda said, Allen chuckled.

"Denial~" he siad playfull earning a growl from Kanda, followed by a kiss.

"Shut up…" Kanda said, before walking ahead Allen laugh at him.

"Wronng way, bakanda!" he shouted and turn right, Kanda growl at him before following him.

'Hold on master Neah, we're coming…'

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

Chapter 12

_Previously_

"_Nervous?" Allen asks Kanda scoff at him._

"_Like I would," Kanda said, Allen chuckled._

"_Denial~" he said playfully earning a growl from Kanda, followed by a kiss._

"_Shut up…" Kanda said, before walking ahead Allen laugh at him._

"_Wrong way, bakanda!" he shouted and turn right, Kanda growl at him before following him._

'_Hold on master Neah, we're coming…'_

* * *

><p>Present<p>

A man cage at a cell walks around before stopping at the bed side, looking at the ceiling.

"I'll be joining you soon Mana," Neah said.

"Not yet you don't." he heard a reply before twirling around to look at the outside of the cage and saw Allen.

"Allen? My nephew?" he asks full of hope, Allen shakes his head.

"I'm just a humanoid master Neah, but you'll be joining master Allen soon." He said before grabbing a bar on his hands and pulled it away from each other before reaching his to Neah who grab it immediately, smiling.

"This way," Allen whispered and turn left, Neah following behind him.

"Do you have any back-ups?" Neah asks Allen shakes his head.

"No, it's just me, Sachiko, a member of the black order and you." He answered Neah frown.

"You need some people to back you up, Number 08546843." Neah said, Allen sigh before shaking his head.

"Three or four is enough." He said stopping when they arrive at a dead end. Moving a few steps forward, Allen raise his hand and press a part of the wall that had the same height of his arm before a passage way appeared, Kanda standing in front scowling at Allen.

"Sprout…." He growled Allen shrug before walking inside Neah followed.

"Sorry," Allen said looking at Kanda who frown at him.

"Che, baka Moyashi." Kanda said before looking at Neah who is inspctiing him up and down before nodding.

"What are you nodding at?" Kanda growled, Neah shrug.

"Nothing." He said, before yelping in pain, Kanda blink before yelping in pain as well.

"What the hell Moyashi!"

"Allen-chan let go of our ear~!" Neah whine, Allen scoffs before walking forward pulling Kanda and Neah's ear.

"We need to hurry up, we don't want Sachiko to get caught can we?" he asks, this stopped the two of them from arguing to him.

"Yeah, I guess there is that." Neah mumbled. Allen sigh before finally letting them go. Kanda and Neah stands up properly and followed Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>Few minutes later<strong>

"How much longer Allen?" Neah asks, leaning at a wall. Allen look behind him and saw the two male leaning at the wall, panting.

"What's wrong?" he asks, Kanda look at him.

"For some reason we feel weak, even though we're only walking for minutes." He said, Allen look at his watch before sighing.

"We can be delayed any longer, we have 30 minutes left before the execution begin, we need to hurry." With that said, Allen push the wall he'd been leaning on away and they saw a room full of books and a door at the other side.

"Where?" Neah asks,

"You're a bit late-cho." They look to the side, and saw Sachiko wearing a black mini-skirt, a black tight tank top and a leather jacket.

"Ready?" Allen asks, Sachiko nodded, heading towards them before they proceed to the door.

"What took you guys—"

THUD!

Even before Sachiko could finish what she was saying, whirling behind them, they saw Neah and Kanda on the ground panting.

"Master Neah, Kanda!" they both shouted and run towards them, Allen tended to Kanda while Sachiko to Neah.

"Breath," Allen said looking at them before snapping his head towards the door.

"Sachiko what do you know about that door?" he asks, Sachiko look at him.

"There's nothing much about that door, we just know that it'll send us to the ark." She said, Allen curse.

"This isn't any ordinary door that can lead us to the ark." He said, the two males look at him weakly, Sachiko glance at the door.

"W…wha….what….do….you….me….mean?" Kanda asks, Allen sigh.

"Dark matter, everything in this room had dark matter and this dark matter is affecting the humans only!" he declared, they look at him shock.

"But the millenium earl!" Sachiko protested, Allen shakes his head.

"We'll talk about that later. But right now we need to leave." He said bringing his wrist to Kanda who look at him confuse. Allen sigh and look at Sachiko who is doing the same.

"What….are….you…doing?" Neah asks, Sachiko look at him.

"With the dark matter harming you we couldn't bear to lose you." Sachiko said.

"With the innocence flowing in our blood we aren't affected." Allen added.

"And for you to be unharm."

"We need you."

"To drink our blood." The two humanoids ended. Kanda and Neah look at each other, then nodded. Allen and Sachiko brought their wrist even closer to their mouth and got bitten.

"That's it…" Allen said before telling Kanda to stop, Neah and Kanda complied.

"Feel better?" Sachiko they nodded and went towards the door. Allen froze for a moment before shouting.

"HURRY!" startled they look at him before at the other door, the wall came from, slammed open and saw humanoids as well as the Millenuim Earl filling the room up. Cursing under their breathes they run towards the door, Sachiko opening it immediately and they run in.

Bang!

They heard a gunshot but ignore it, Allen lastly the one who entered immediately close the door blocking the guns. They panted and fell to their knees before looking around and saw that the place is covered with snow.

"Antarctica," Sachiko said, they sigh in relief.

THUD!

They all look behind them and saw Allen lying on the snow, which is slowly turning red, a hole found near his shoulder.

"ALLENN!" Kanda, Neah, and Sachiko shouted running torwards him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hey guys sorry for the wait busy with schoollllll!**

**Please review and thank you for those who reviewed to my work! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_Previously_

_THUD!_

_They all look behind them and saw Allen lying on the snow, which is slowly turning red, a hole found near his shoulder._

"_ALLENN!" Kanda, Neah, and Sachiko shouted running towards him._

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Kanda and Neah paced back and forth in front of the door of the room where Sachiko is tending to Allen's wound. The moment they saw Allen laying on the snow and blood oozing out from his shoulder they all panic, luckily Tim somehow found a cottage five minutes away from the door they came from, which is surprisingly standing alone there without a wall or something to keep it standing. When they arrive at the cottage Sachiko immediately told Kanda, who is carrying Allen bridal style, to put him at a room and let her tend to Allen. Kanda did so before he and Neah were literally kick out from the room.

"Sachiko how much longer?" Neah asks, stopping in front of the door.

"Patience!" was the muffled reply. After a few minutes of pacing, the door finally open and Sachiko came out, sighing tiredly.

"How is he?" Kanda asks, Sachiko look at him before sitting at a chair of the living room, the other two followed suit.

"I'm sure you want to know, why you suddenly feel weak back at the room, right?" she ask, they nodded.

"That room is made up of Dark Matter that made people couldn't breathe and feel weak, unless you have innocence in you."

"So that's why you made us drink your blood." Neah said she nodded.

"But that didn't answer my question, no questions." Kanda said. "How's Allen? And why did he fainted? Normally he won't felt a thing. And the last is how come the Millennium Earl, who is a human, can stand the room?"

Sachiko and Neah look at him upon hearing the last question.

"It's because of the Dark Matter," Sachiko said, "The bullets they fired are created of Dark Matter and because we let drink some of our blood the innocence during those timed were still producing new blood or juice for our body making Allen and I weak and vulnerable…. As for the Earl only Allen could answer that." She finished, Kanda look at the floor.

"Why don't you go to Allen's room and watch him?" Neah suggested, Kanda nodded before standing up and proceeds' to Allen's room where he saw his angel sleeping at the bed, peacefully.

"I'm sorry Allen." Kanda whispered, sitting at a chair, holding Allen's hand.

"Ngh…." Allen stirred before fluttering his eyes open.

"Moyashi…." Kanda said, brushing Allen's hair with his hand, making Allen to smiled at him.

"It's Allen, Bakanda…" Kanda smiled before kissing Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>FEW HOURS LATER<strong>

"Allen please you need to rest." Neah pleaded when Allen began to stands up and wear his combats clothes which is a black tight shirt, black tight jeans, leather jackets, combat boots, and black leathered gloves. Allen sigh before looking at Neah.

"The earl knows where we are, and if I delayed even longer who knows how many would die." Allen said before reaching his hand towards Tim who spit a capsule in his hand, Allen press the top of the capsule before throwing it on the ground. And a case of guns appeared.

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted opening the door at Allen's room and glared at him, Allen look at him.

"What do you think you're doing?! I will not allow you to leave!" Kanda scoled, Allen blink at him.

"That's right Kanda! Talk some senses to him!" Neah cheered standing besides Kanda.

"I won't allow you to leave, not without me!" Kanda demanded, Neah fell back anime style, Allen laugh.

"I never plan to." He said and began to prepare his weapons.

"Kanda-kun! Why did you agree?!" Neah roared, Kanda look at him.

"Listen Neah, I know your worried about Allen's welfare, I am too but what he said is right. Every minute, seconds we waste is very dangerous for the humanity. Two months ago, before we came to save you, the population of people killed by the akuma is at 78.9% and is still increasing. If we want the humanity to survive we need to do this." Kanda explained, Neah look at the floor.

"Besides," Allen started, cocking his gun before putting it on his belt, before he looks at them. "The earlier we destroy them, the earlier Master Allen would appear."

"Then take me and Sachiko with you!" Neah demanded, Allen sigh before shaking his head.

"The two of you will stay here; I'll fire a yellow flare if we're in trouble." With that said Allen walk out ending the discussion. Neah sigh before looking at Kanda.

"He's very determining once he decided on something." He stated, Kanda smirks before nodding,

"Please take good care of him," Neah then added.

"I never plan to put him in any kind of harm."Kanda stated before going out of the room followed by Neah who is smiling at him. The two of the went outside, when they notice that the humanoid aren't inside the cottage, and saw Allen and Sachiko talking to each other before stopping and looks at them.

"We'll be going , Master Neah." Allen bowed before looking at Kanda. "You ready Bakanda?" he asks, Kanda glared at him, which made Allen to roll his eyes.

"Please wait for the flare before going to the ark." Allen begged looking at Neah who look had a worried expression on his face but nodded anyways, Allen smiled before he and Kanda left/

"Will this be the final battle?" Kanda asks glancing at Allen.

"Yes, this will be the final battle."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

Kanda look at Allen before looking ahead f them, where they finally saw the ark, the building where the Millennium Earl is creating the akuma, from the outside it looks like an abandoned building but the two of them knew that never underestimate the appearance from the outside but on the inside.

"You ready Bakanda?" Allen asks, Kanda glared at him,

"You asks that questions a lot of times already, maybe you're the one who isn't ready Baka Moyashi." Kanda retorted, Allen snort at him before turning around and walk away, Kanda following him.

"A humanoid is always ready, with an IQ surpassing the human kind, it's impossible for as to not be ready." Allen said, before turning right, Kanda raise an eyebrow when he notice that they have been circling a huge, huge boulder.

"Really? Then why are we circling a boulder for the second time we saw the ark?" Kanda asks, smirking.

"Looking for the right entrance." Allen merely answered.

"Right entrance?"

"This boulder looks like a normal one from a far away distance and up close but if you think about it, there isn't a normal huge, huge boulder that looks exactly like this, if there is then it's a mountain form, but no it isn't, so I was thinking that maybe this boulder here," Allen stop before turning around and look at Kanda, and knock the rock thrice. "is a secret entrance where the noahs, akuma and we can enter without being seen by some people and raise their suspicion." Allen finished Kanda raise an eye brow at the shallow noise the knock seems to produce.

"And?" he asks.

"And it seems I found the right one." with that said Allen turn to his left just in time to see the door opening revealing an umbrella golem with a pumpkin as the head.

"Allen-sama, lero. Why are you lero?" the golem asks, Allen smiled at him apologetically,

"Gomen, lero-kun, but a certain someone, suddenly feels horny on the way and making as stop for 15 minutes before continuing. Gomen." Allen apologize then giving Kanda a swift glare who looks smugly at him and lick his lips.

'Argh! I can't believe that he suddenly feels horny when we're 100 meters away from cottage. I feel sorry for the young master.' Allen thought.

'Hn, your fault for being an adorable uke in those tight clothes, but damn I can't fuck you because you'll kill me.' Kanda thought, lero look at them.

'Lero… they look like an old married couple lero… but if humanoid Allen is with that man, then he's the strongest exorcist there is lero… and master Allen's soul mate lero…' Lero thought before speaking out loud.

"We need to get moving lero… the Earl is very pissed on your _majestic_ entrance earlier lero." The exorcist smiled upon hearing the sarcastic tone at the word emphasizes.

"Oh is he… then we can't let the earl to wait any more." Allen said, smiling evilly making Kanda to smirk and Lero to grin.

"This way lero…" the said golem then began to lead them inside.

"Chotto Matte Moyashi." Kanda said, stopping the moment the door of the boulder close and the torches that are hanging at the walls lighten up.

"What is it Kanda?" Allen asks, lero look at him.

"Who is he?" Kanda asks, nodding at lero who went towards him.

"Lero is my name…lero… I was created by Master Neah and designed by Master Mana –god rest his soul- before I was remodeled by the Earl only to get remodeled by Allen-sama here four years ago, a year before Master Mana died." Lero said, Kanda raise an eyebrow.

"And how did the Moyashi manage to remodel you?" Kanda asks, hearing Allen sigh he look at him.

"Simple I sneak in here, just to get some information. Almost got caught and remodeled if I didn't remodel this little guy here first." Allen answered.

"And Allen-sama is lucky the earl wasn't there or else I would be change again…lero…" Lero added, Kanda sigh before nodding.

"You're really setting yourself to death Moyashi, coming here all alone." He mumbled Allen chuckled.

"Yeah, well bear with it. Oh! Indeed you need to bear with it for the human Allen is far more mischievous than me." Allen smirk at him smugly. Kanda groaned wanting to bang his head at the wall before following Allen and Lero who are talking to each other.

"Where's the heart lero?" Allen asks,

"Lero…. It's at the 14th room lero… but we can't roam freely… lero…. The Earl and the other NOAH are having their meeting there." Lero said, Allen gritted his teeth upon knowing the Earl is at the room they're going.

"Can I asks something lero?" Allen said, Kanda look at him before looking at the golem.

"What is it….lero?"

"The Earl isn't a human right? He and the rest of the NOAH are all humanoids." He stated, Kanda pause looking at Allen shock, Allen also stop waiting for the golem to answer who look at them seriously yet grimly.

"Yes, lero… all of them are lero…. The Earl want eternal life and the only way to stay like that is to be something you are not…" he said.

"Which is being a humanoid," Allen finished before looking at Kanda.

"It's a rough battle think you can handle it?" he smirk. Kanda blink before smirk at him and held his head high.

"Don't underestimate me baka Moyashi. I can handle everything they send towards us." He said before looking at lero. "Lead the way. Bring us to the 14th room."

Lero smirk at him before looking at Allen who had his eyes close, smiling while nodding.

"Alright lero…"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please Review! Sorry for the late updates by the way peeps!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

Chapter 13

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"_It's a rough battle think you can handle it?" he smirk. Kanda blink before smirk at him and held his head high._

"_Don't underestimate me baka Moyashi. I can handle everything they send towards us." He said before looking at lero. "Lead the way. Bring us to the 14__th__ room."_

_Lero smirk at him before looking at Allen who had his eyes close, smiling while nodding._

"_Alright lero…"_

* * *

><p>Present<p>

"What is happening millennium earl?" Tyki Mikk the second child asks, slamming his fist at the conference table.

"What do you mea Tyki-pon?" the earl asks, looking at Tyki.

"What do you mean, what did I mean?! Why did the humanoids that those walker bastards created are are fighting my brothers?!" Tyki shouted, Rhode the first child nods beside him while Lulubell, the third child look at the pictures of the rest of the children.

"The vampire Arystar Krory defeated Jasdevi and Debitto while the blind Noise Marie defeated skin…" Rhode mumbled, the earl frown.

"I wasn't expecting them to attack. I didn't even expect that Allen Walker will go to Japan and save Neah. Heck I didn't even expect him to be here!" with that said, the doors slam open revealing Allen who look shock, no sign of Kanda, not that the earl knew.

"Allen walker!" the Noah shouted, Allen back away and look at the earl before his eyes widen.

"Lero?" he whispered, the earl laugh.

"Do you really think that lero here would help you get to the 14th room? Think again." He said before snapping his fingers and some akuma appeared.

"Get him!" he ordered, Allen back away before running away.

"You can't run Allen walker!" the earl shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kanda's part<strong>

"Damn that Moyashi doing something reckless." Kanda mumbled crawling at the air vent following Tim who is leading him towards the 14th room. When they were just above the room Kanda look down and notice the earl ordering some akuma. The akuma left the room as well as the noah.

"Damn walker brat." The earl said before looking behind him and looks at the computers behind him.

"My child don't worry you'll be fine ok?" the earl said before typing something at the keyboard. Kanda watch him carefully then a hole appeared beside the board where Kanda saw a small black cube.

'That must be the heart.' Kanda thought. The earl sighs and put the cube back before leaving the room. Kanda waited for a few minutes before going out from the air vent, unscrewing the screw and move it out of the way. Jumping out from the vent Kanda immediately went to the key board and look at Tim who spit out some plug. Kanda nodded and plug the plug at the back of the computer screen.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kanda gasp before biting his lip.

'I'm sorry Allen.' He thought remembering what their plan is.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

"_You got a plan Moyashi?" Kanda asks, after turning a corner inside the building Allen nodded._

"_Yeah you might not like it though." He said and look at lero. "Go lero." He said, lero nodded and went ahead of them._

"_What are you planning Moyashi?" Kanda asks narrowing his eyes at Allen who look at him sadly._

"_I want you and Tim to go sneak in at the 14__th__ room throught the air vent." He said pointing at the said vent. "While I go to the 14__th__ room and wait outside and let the earl know that I'm here. That's why I let lero go ahead first." He finished, Kanda's eyes widen._

"_Don't be so reckless! What if they catch you baka!" he shouted, Allen look at him. Calming himself Kanda asks again. "What are the chances of getting caught?"_

"_78%." Allen answered, Kanda look at him._

"_Are you crazy?! Do you want to get caught?! Change the plan Moyashi! I'll be the one who will distract them while you-!"_

_SLAP!_

_Kanda's eyes waver before looking at Allen who had his right arm raised._

"_Enough already! I plan this from the very beginning! You're just a human Kanda! a normal human! You can't defeat the akuma and Noah at the same time!" Allen shouted, Kanda look at him shock. Calming himself Allen turns around._

"_Go, if you don't follow my order I'll hate you for eternity." He said, Kanda's eyes widen before looking down and turn to the side._

"_Alright fine. I'll go to the room, wait they'll be gone and then what?" he asks, biting his lips._

"_Plug the plug Tim had, and plug the other end to the phone that Tim also had, the phone had some virus, put some virus at the computer don't care which one. the dark matter is a cube, and the only way to destroy it is to put some virus it in." Allen said. Kanda nodded and unscrew the vent before going inside and locking it. Allen sigh before walking ahead._

'_I'm sorry Kanda.' Allen thought_

_End of Flash back_

* * *

><p>Kanda blink before looking at Tim who kept on nudging him.<p>

'Right, I can't get distracted right now.' He thought before plugging the other end of the plug to a phone Tim spit out that held the virus before typing at the key board and glued the phone at the back of the computer with the gum he was chewing, so that it won't be seen. Sighing and looking at his work Kanda notice that it had 10 minutes before the virus reach the cube not that the computer screen would show it but the phone. Looking at Tim who had a timer in his mouth Kanda run out of the room going to the left side, turning to right followed by left then left again then right only to stop when he saw it was a dead end. Not a wall that was stopping him but the akuma and Tyki who smirk at him and it was the last thing he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Few minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes before the virus spread and explodes <strong>

"Kanda!" Allen shouted, shaking Kanda who groan before fluttering his eyes open and saw Allen looking at him worriedly.

"Moyashi?" he asks, Allen sigh in relief.

"Good thing your awake." He said, Kanda sat up immediately and look around.

"We're inside a cell." Allen said, Kanda scoff.

"No shit Sherlock." He mock receiving smack in the head. Allen glared at him his left eyebrow twitching.

"Let's go aho." He said before standing up and heading towards the door.

"What are you planning?" Kanda asks rubbing his head before going towards Allen who cross his arms over his chest and look at the door cell.

"Waiting of course." He said, and as if on cue Sachiko appeared holding a electric saw. Kanda took a step back while Allen merely raises an eyebrow.

"Gomen Allen, Time and lero took a lot of time to transform back to normal." Neah said appearing beside Sachiko who slices the bars.

"Transform?" Kanda asks confuse Allen nodded while going out of the cell followed by him.

"Tim and lero can turn big and small, that's how Neah and Sachiko can get here fast." He said before jerking his head to the side they nodded and began to run.

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>They run and run turning every corner with Tim and lero leading them the way out.<p>

"There they are!" they heard a robotic voice shouted, looking behind them before cursing. The akumas' where running towards them Allen and Sachiko sigh before stopping and put some bomb on the wall before running after Neah and Kanda who did the same thing. When Allen and Sachiko pass their bomb in exploded.

"Did you manage to put some bomb on every corner?" Allen asks, Sachiko nodded.

"We manage to do so."

Allen smiled before looking ahead and saw that there are akumas' just in front of them. Looking at the side Allen saw a window and notice that they are at the 3rd floor of the room.

'So our cell is found at the 4th and top floor.' He thought before shouting at Tim and lero.

"Tim! Lero! The window!" he shouted, Tim and lero nodded at each other before going to the windows and jumping out followed by Kanda and Neah.

Poof!

The golems transformed catching Neah and Kanda escaping their death while the humanoids throw some grenade at the akumas' before jumping out and landing at the ground with a thud!

"We made it!" Neah said excitedly, Allen nodded before looking at him and freezing.

"I don't think so Neah-kun!" they all froze and look at the place Allen was looking and saw the Millennium Earl and the Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>1 minute till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"You sure do have the guts to come here Neah." The earl said, Allen chuckled before looking at them.<p>

"You sure you want to stay here?" he asks the earl raises an eyebrow before disappearing. "GAHH!" Allen shouted, they turn and saw the earl elbowing Allen to the ground.

"You were saying?" the earl asks.

* * *

><p><strong>50 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted running towards Allen mugen unsheathe only to be block by Tyki, who smirks at him.<p>

"Kanda!" Sachiko and Neah shouted only to be face by Lulubell against Neah and Rhode against Sachiko.

* * *

><p><strong>40 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"So little humanoid, what will you do?" the earl asks, Allen gritted his teeth before raising his feet and hit the earl on the head and rolled away.<p>

"What will I do? If I were you I would be inside the building trying to stop some virus from spreading." Allen said smirking the earl paled a little before growling.

"That's impossible!" he shouted, before he was thrown away with Tyki Allen blink and look to the side and saw Kanda panting.

"It's not possible." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>25 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"25 seconds left earl and it's good bye." Neah added throwing Lulubell at them followed by Rhode. The earl shakes his head and ran inside.<p>

"EARL NO!" the Noahs' shouted

* * *

><p><strong>15 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Too late.." Allen whispered before he was thrown back.<p>

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted and look at the Noah who is glaring at them.

"DIE!" Rhode shouted throwing some bombs at them. Kanda gritted his teeth and grabs Allen's hand and hid behind the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>10 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"If the earl dies then you might die as well!" Lulubell roared Allen look at Kanda who is looking at Neah at the other tree just across them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kanda…" Allen whispered Kanda look at him<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"What it is?" Kanda ask kneeling<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Know that I love you okay."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Moyashi?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Love and treat master Allen like how you treated me please."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>0 seconds till the virus will spread and explodes<strong>

* * *

><p>BOOMM!<p>

"EARLL!" the Noah shouted. Kanda, Allen, Neah, and Sachiko came out from their trees and notice that the building was on fire and that the Noahs are at the ground writhing in pain. They blink when they heard some whirling before it gone and the noahs' are lying down on the ground and the building on fire.

"YATA!" Neah shouted happily before stopping and looks at his comrade who are looking at Allen.

"What do you mean by that Allen?!" Kanda shouted, Allen smiled before kissing him.

"Love you…" he said, before looking at Sachiko who nodded and they headed towards the building.

"Sachiko…" Neah trailed off before turning around and he and Kanda watches as their lover went to the forest.

"Moyashi! No!" Kanda shouted running towards Allen only to be stop by Tim by biting his cloak the same goes with Neah.

"I love you Kanda always." Allen said looking at Kanda who look at him tears running down from his eyes.

"Please take care master Neah." Sachiko said, before looking at Allen who giggled and run inside the burning building.

"MOYASHIIII!" Kanda cried out while Neah cried silently.

"It can't be help." Cross said appearing behind. They turn around and saw Cross and Komui looking at them solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Kanda ask.

"Allen told us that they, no every humanoids should be destroyed even if they are akuma, Noah or not." Komui said, Kanda look at the ground and cried.

"Kusso! Kusso!" Kanda said. "Ai shiteru Moyashi!"

Cross and Komui look at the fallen man before looking up and sighing, going towards them cross kneels down and give Kanda and Neah a key.

"When you're ready, a map will appear from it." he merely said and walks ahead.

"Take a break Kanda-kun and Neah." Komui said and followed cross. Kanda look down and cried.

"_Love and treat master Allen like how you treated me please."_

"_I love you Kanda always."_

"_Bakanda!"_

"I love you always Moyashi."

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the ending guys or the fighting scene as well. Sorry and thank you for supporting and reviewing my work<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding there is still an epilogue where Kanda meets human Allen and lemon!**

**Please review**

***cries at a corner***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you like it. And I'm sorry I know that there are people who hate me because I killed the humanoid Allen, but I have to. Allen the humanoid was destined to die from the very beginning, whether you like it or not. I'm really sorry… and thank you for those who followed, favorite and review my work I love you guys…**

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><em>Three years later<em>

"The keys aren't glowing yet." The 28 years old Neah commented sipping from his tea.

"We're not ready yet, that's what the keys are saying. But I want to see him, I want to see Allen." The 21 years old Kanda said, looking outside through the window of his mansion from the second floor, leaning besides the wall near the window.

"Kanda I think the keys knew about you wanting to see Allen but you're not fully accepting him, you just want to see the replica of your former lover." Neah said looking at the two keys lying in front of him at the table.

"I am accepting him! And he's not a replica!" Kanda protested. 'Yes he is…' the back of his mind said. Neah glance at him before looking back at the keys.

"'Keep walking forward' those were Allen's favorite quote. You're thinking that you're accepting him but in your heart you're still mourning for the humanoid Allen." Neah stated, "So am I." he added sadly, Kanda glance at him before looking back at the window.

'Why? I accept him! I accept Allen!' he thought.

'No you don't.' he heard a voice said inside his mind. Kanda look up before sighing.

"I'm going to the library." He said while thinking. 'I'm going crazy.'

"Okay."

While Kanda continue to walk, heading to the library he and the other voice fought.

'I told you I accept him already.' Kanda said.

'You keep telling that yourself but I'm your other half. I can sense that you haven't accepted the death of our lover, but you need to grant Allen's last wish.'

'I am granting it!'

'No you aren't! Listen here Kanda Yuu! If you truly accept the human Allen you would searching for him with or without the key! This key is like a test whether you love both the human and humanoid Allen! Didn't Allen, the humanoid, told you that he and his master are one! Meaning just a sight of you he would love you dearly!'

Kanda froze at that statement remembering every time his lover would tell him about his master and that they were the same. That the humanoid Allen, is his master adventurous self.

'I-i-i….' he stuttered in his mind.

'What would you do now? Kanda Yuu, you remember what our lover said. It's just a matter of time before everything is too late. If you dawdle any longer what would our lover feel towards us? Love? Hate? Or disappointed?' then the voice disappeared leaving Kanda with his thoughts in the middle of the hallway.

"_Master is me, and I am my master. We maybe a different version Kanda, human or humanoid but we have the same soul. We're one."_

"They're one…" Kanda mumbled before turning around and went back to the room where he left Neah behind. Neah hummed before looking at Kanda who looks at him seriously.

"Pack your things; we're searching for them with or without the key's help." He stated, Neah look at him with wide eyes before smiling.

"I like that idea!" he said standing up before leaving the room Kanda look at his back and shake his head.

"I would have never guessed that he and Sachiko were lovers." He mumbled before going to his room and packs some clothes, few necessities and change into his exorcist uniform.

After packing Kanda went back to the room, took the keys from the table and went to the front door. Few minutes later Neah came out and they nodded at each other.

"Where should we go?" Neah asks, Kanda glance at him.

"Liverpool." He merely answered before leaving the mansion, after locking it of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later<strong>

After a few hours of riding at the train, Kanda and Neah finally arrive at the Liverpool, although they are not expecting the town to be quite. Like a ghost town.

"What happen here?" Neah asks looking around Kanda.

"They're all gone." They heard a rasped voice said, they turn around, behind them they saw a small doll, holding a rolled up map.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Kanda asks. The doll looks at him.

"Since Master Allen die, the humanoids died as well, for they have no longer the reason to live." The doll answered. Kanda and Neah froze.

"Which Allen are you talking about? The humanoid Allen, or the human Allen?" Neah asks, the doll began to tremble before reaching its hands towards them handing them the rolled paper.

"Both of them…." It said before stopping, and it slowly shut its eye lids and stops moving.

"Both of them?" Kanda whispered before snatching the paper from the dolls small hand and unrolled it.

"What is this?" Kanda asks before giving Neah the map. Neah frowned at the map and look at it intensely.

"DAMN IT!" Kanda roared, punching the wall of a house nearby, gritting his teeth. Neah look at him worriedly before looking at the map again, before his eyes widen.

"This is…." He whispered, before snapping his head to the side when he heard Kanda kicking a telephone pole.

"Kanda!" Neah shouted, before running towards Kanda and grab his shoulder.

"Stop it Kanda!"

"No let go of me Neah!"

"NO!"

"The doll said that both of them Neah! There are a lot of possibilities that Allen, the human, is death!" Kanda yelled before falling down to his knees.

"Allen…" he whispered Neah look at Kanda before looking down at the map.

"Kanda, do you know what this is?" Neah asks Kanda shakes his head.

"This Kanda is a map, the map where Mana, Allen and I use to live before I was kidnapped by the earl." Neah merely said. Kanda look at him with wide eyes,

"You mean…" he trailed off.

"There's a possibility that Allen is there." Neah said, smiling at Kanda who looks at his hand.

"Let's go…" he said, Neah nodded before leading the way, going back to the station.

'Please be alright Allen…'

* * *

><p><strong>At the Walker's old residence<strong>

"This is place…." Neah trailed looking at his old home, his burned mansion. Kanda gulp before walking towards the burned mansion.

"Kanda?" Neah asks, before following after him.

"How many years since the last time you stayed here?" Kanda asks Neah hummed.

"More than 10 years I think…" he answered Kanda glance at him before looking at the door.

"Are we going inside Kanda?"

"Yes… we have to…" with that said Kanda grab the doorknob and turn it around, glancing at each other when it opens with a click.

"It's now or never…" Neah breathed out Kanda nodded and push the door, which open with a loud and long creak. Kanda and Neah inhaled heavily before stepping inside the house and each step take took is always followed by a creak.

"Oi, do you any place where we can hide them, I mean Mana can hide them?" Kanda asks, Neah shakes his head, making him sigh tiredly and looks at the floor before blinking.

'What is this heat?' Kanda thought and touch the back pocket of his exorcist uniform. He blinks when he realizes that the key he was carrying is inside the pocket. Immediately, Kanda took the key from his pocket and brought it front of him before gasping.

"Kanda … the keys are…" Neah trailed also looking at his key. Kanda nodded before smiling happily.

"They're glowing… the keys are glowing…" he breaths out closing his hand, Kanda went forward, ignoring the way the floor creaks Neah following behind him. While walking Kanda notices that the key he was holding was getting warmer and warmer every step he took while proceeding to the kitchen.

"Neah do you had any basement at the kitchen?" he asks, Neah hummed before shrugging.

"I don't know the Earl did trap me for years so, there might be or there isn't." he said, Kanda nodded before stopping when he no longer felt the warm the key was producing. Nearly panicking Kanda look around and notice that he just passes a door that was few feet away from the kitchen. Inhaling heavily Kanda went towards the door and notices that the key become warm again.

Kanda glance at Neah before exhaling Kanda turn the doorknob which open easily, he and Neah then both notice that it was an office.

"This is Mana's office…" he heard Neah whispered, he took a step forward followed by another and another before stopping when, again, the key become much more warm than it was before. Thinking immediately he jumps at the position he was standing and heard it gave a hollow thud. He looks at Neah who was looking at the floor before crouching and knock the floor receiving a hollow sound smiling a bit he move away and lift the carpet from it place, inhaling deeply before coughing.

"Bad move when there's dust on floating around." Neah smirked, Kanda glared at him before looking down and notice that there was a door slightly ajar. Kanda lean down and lift it open before coughing when the dust from the top of the door fell down and went towards them.

"Do you have any flash light with you Neah?" Kanda asks looking at Neah who looks at him dully.

"You do have a glowing key, what's the point of having a flashlight?"

"Point taken." Kanda said looking back at the opened door. Breathing heavily once again, Kanda take a step forwards, freezing when they heard the steps creak before going down. The ex-exorcist lift his left hand where he was holding the key and began to look around.

'A one way only.' He thought glancing behind him when he heard Neah grunt.

"Do you know about this?" he asks Neah shakes his head making him sigh and walk forward.

"Ne Kanda, do you love Allen?" Neah suddenly asks, Kanda almost froze but caught himself at the last second.

"What kind of question is that Neah?" Kanda asks back making Neah to glare at him and roughly grab his shoulder before slamming Kanda to the wall and grab Kanda's collar and growled at him.

"I'm questioning if you love my nephew Kanda! I don't know what you're thinking but I got a feeling that you just want to see Allen, who is the original version of your lover! And if that is then you'll just hurt him!" he shouted, Kanda grab his hand, tightly.

"Don't question my feelings about Allen. I wouldn't hurt him." He stated, Neah gritted his teeth.

"Then why did it took you 3 years to finally understand this test!? We were supposed to search for them one year ago! Kanda Yuu if you don't love Allen then I suggest you to leave and give the key to me!" the worried uncle shouted making the former to growled and punch him in the face, making the latter to let go.

"Like I said don't question my feelings Neah! It's true that I want to see Allen because his the original version of my lover! But I know deep in my heart that whether Allen will be Allen! Humanoid or human! I remember clearly what my lover said! That he and his master are one! so that means that I love Allen just like how I love my lover!" Kanda shouted, Neah glared at him. "Don't question me about my feelings for him… because I love and miss him so much…" with that said Kanda turn and left Neah alone who smiled and followed him.

"Gomen I was just making sure about your feelings for him." He said Kanda nodded, his hold at his key getting tighter and tighter.

"Stairs?" Neah said, making Kanda to look down and notice that there are stairs leading them down. He narrowed his eyes and began to walk at the stairs.

"Why were you asking about those questions Neah?" Kanda asks glancing behind Neah who looks down.

"I want to make sure you won't hurt Allen."

"Neah, you've been staying with me for the past three years how can you say that now?"

"Is it too much to be cautious? Kanda it's true that I've been staying with you for the passing years but I didn't know what you were thinking or planning during those times."

"Neah, the only thing I want is Allen, everything else doesn't matters."

"Then why three years, Kanda? Why did we have to stay at your mansion for three years?"

"Because I need to gather myself…." With that their conversation was over just in time when they arrive at the last step of the stairs and are standing in front a metal door. Neah went in front of the said door and push it, blinking when it move. He glance at Kanda who narrowed his eyes before pushing it even more, what they saw made them gasp.

Behind the door, is a room and inside the room there are three human sized capsules, all but the middle capsule are glowing green. Neah took a step forward looking around the room before looking back at the capsules.

"This is Mana's laboratory." He said, Kanda look at him.

"What do you mean?" the latter asks.

"I forgot when I live here together with Mana and Allen, my brother always stays in his office for an hour or two, and if he isn't at his office his at the garden. However when we are looking for Mana to tell him it was time to eat he's nowhere to be found. When we asks him he just said he's in his lab which we don't where until now or rather it was just me who didn't knew until now." He explained Kanda nodded before walking towards when of the capsule, he look at the glass which is located at the top of the said capsule. Gasping at what he saw and his widen a bit.

"M-mo...moy...moya...shi…" he panted out and indeed inside the left capsule the one Kanda went at, lays Allen Walker who is sleeping peacefully.

"Sachiko!" Neah shouted, and Kanda guess that he found his lover in the same condition like Allen and is laying at the other capsule. Kanda began to pant heavily before putting his hand at the glass and grit his teeth.

"Allen!" he shouted before pounding at the glass. "Wake up Allen! Allen! Allen!" he shouted before slowly sliding down to the floor.

"Wake up…" he cried out before looking at his left hand when the key glows brighter. Kanda look at the side of the capsule and notice a key hole not far from him. Reaching towards the key hole Kanda insert the key and twist it.

'Click!' resounded at the room. Kanda stands up and look at Neah who is looking expectedly at the capsule.

'Guess his far more compose than me.' He thought and look at the capsule when he heard a hiss and slowly… oh so slowly it open releasing some smok at first before it was lift up. Then Allen and Sachiko's body where fully revealed. Neah and Kanda waited there and waited and waited before their lovers finally stirred and snap their eyes open before sitting up and gasping heavily.

"Kanda No BAKA!" Allen shouted, Kanda took a step back and look at his lover who was crying with crocodile tears.

"Neah-sama, bakemono da…" Sachiko cried earning a confuse look from her lover.

"HUH!?" said lovers shouted.

"Baka? What do you mean I'm an idiot Baka Moyashi!" Kanda shouted, Allen look at him while tears falling down from his eyes making Kanda to step back.

"Baka!" Allen shouted again, before falling towards Kanda who caught Allen, who immediately punch him in the chest.

"I was waiting for you. Waiting for you to come and get me! I know that you love the humanoid me and I was expecting that you would get me after two years but three years is too much!" he cried out. Kanda sweat drop before smiling at his lover and hug him tightly.

"Gomen… I didn't meant to have you wait for that long." He said.

"Just like Allen said! WAAAAAHHHH Neah dai kirai!" Sachiko said, Neah laugh nervously before hugging her.

"Gomen I'll make it up to you." Neah said and lean down to kiss his lover, but before their lips could touch Allen shouted.

"Get a room!"

"We're planning to kiss Allen! Kiss not making love!" Neah shouted, Allen glared at him.

"Then we should get a room ourselves. After all you did forgive me time to celebrate! Make up sex..." Kanda declared before lifting Allen up, bridal style..

"Kyaaa! No!" Allen shouted struggling against Kanda who hold on him tightly while whispering some pleasurable things.

"Kanda no hentai!" was the last thing Neah and Sachiko heard, they both laugh before following after them.

_One year later_

"Oi Moyashi!" Kanda shouted looking around his house for his spouse.

"I'm here!" Allen shouted, Kanda sigh before proceeding to the library.

"Geez, I thought we'll be spending our first wedding anniversary together." Kanda said entering the room, Allen look at him before chuckling.

"Gomen, but your waaayyyyyy to horny right now that I fear that I can't walk for days." He said, Kanda smirk.

"Well what can you say, I'm a man of needs." He said before lifting Allen up.

"Geez, you and your hormones." Allen said, Kanda lean down and kiss him.

"And you and your beauty… I love you Allen…"

"I love you too Yuu…."

~fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING!<strong>


End file.
